


Stained Glass

by SongAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAngel/pseuds/SongAngel
Summary: After the war, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy struggle with depression and guilt but they find healing together.  Their friendship blossoms into something they hadn't realized that they needed.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke with a startled gasp, drenched in sweat. He jerked back defensively at the hand that suddenly grasped his bicep. The voice that followed dampened his instinct to lash out.

"Mate, calm down. It's just me," Ron said hastily.

Of course. Voldemort was dead. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Snape, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Dobby... They were all dead. And Harry was safe and sound at Hogwarts. Harry drew in a shuddering breath, willing himself to calm down.

"Blimey, you're lucky he didn't take your head off," Neville commented.

Harry scrubbed at his eyes before grabbing his glasses from the side table and sliding them onto his face. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were leaning over Harry's bed, still wearing bed clothes and peering at him with concerned expressions. The weak sunlight that filled the room indicated that it was still quite early. "I'm sorry that I woke all of you," Harry murmured. He'd had another horrific nightmare about the war, and he was certain that he'd been thrashing about and crying in his sleep. He could still feel the tears on his face.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Neville said calmly. "We're all still having nightmares."

"And we wanted to get up early anyway," Dean added helpfully. Seamus nodded his agreement.

Harry sighed, but offered a grateful smile. The months following Voldemort's defeat had been difficult. Harry had been swept up in a whirlwind of grief over everyone he'd lost. There had been moments that made him wonder if he'd suffocate under the crushing pain. His friends had allowed him to grieve, but refused to let it consume him.

He'd reluctantly returned to Hogwarts to complete his final year of school. Hermione insisted that it was a healthier option than allowing himself to be pressured into joining the aurors right away. Harry agreed, while not looking forward to dealing with homework again. Though, homework was merely a slight inconvenience when compared with spending several months on a horcrux hunt while evading a murderous dark lord.

Ron had accepted the idea rather easily once Hermione and Harry had decided.

Harry dressed quickly and walked to the common room with his friends, not really paying attention to the concerned looks they were giving him. He was in a daze as his mind battled fatigue and flashes of his most recent nightmare. He stumbled on the last step and quirked a sheepish smile when Ron grabbed him to steady him.

Hermione had been sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, dressed and alert. She looked Harry over, her eyes widening with sympathy and concern. "You look exhausted," Hermione said, getting up and moving to peer at Harry's face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry replied dismissively with a lazy wave of his hand. "I'm just a bit tired." He really didn't want to discuss it. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to make a fuss about his nightmares. After everything, it was such a small issue. There was no need for Hermione to fret and wring her hands over it.

Ron, bless him, seemed to sense Harry's aversion to the topic. "He's fine Hermione," Ron assured her, patting Harry on the back. "We kept him up a bit late is all."

Hermione eyed them all suspiciously. "The rest of you look fine," she countered.

The young men paused. They hadn't exactly planned to be interrogated. Luckily, Seamus came up with a quick response.

"Harry walked in on me giving Dean a blowjob," Seamus blurted out, glad that nobody else was in the common room. "Harry was a bit traumatized and had trouble going to sleep."

Harry shuddered, lending some credence to this explanation. Dean glared at Seamus while Ron's face turned bright red. Neville turned away, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Oh my-" Hermione said faintly, looking horrified. Then she scowled. "I don't want to know!" she cried sharply, as if she feared that Seamus would go into explicit detail. All things considered, it was a reasonable concern. "Next time, use a few spells for discretion," she chided. She kindly guided Harry through the common room to the exit. "Poor Harry," she cooed at him. "Let's get breakfast. That will make you feel better."

Harry allowed himself to be shepherded through the door, glancing over his shoulder to wink at his friends. Ron and Neville grinned in response while Seamus was attempting to look apologetic for Dean.

HPDM~HPDM

Harry was feeling better once he'd eaten breakfast. Ginny had entered the Great Hall and sat down across from him with a sweet smile that made Harry's insides squirm with guilt.

Ginny was wonderful. She'd been coping with the death of one of her brothers, and yet she still managed to offer Harry unwavering support. He didn't feel ready to rekindle their relationship and it had been so difficult to admit. Ginny had been disappointed but accepting. Now she was as much of a steadfast friend as he could ask for. Harry still felt guilty, but he wasn't pressured to enter into a romantic relationship. Ginny seemed content to be there for Harry in whatever capacity he needed.

Harry set his fork down and let his gaze drift over the Great Hall. His eyes settled, predictably, on the Slytherin table. More specifically, he found himself staring at Draco Malfoy.

Draco seemed to spend most of his time in silence. Most of Slytherin house avoided him. The majority of the other students shunned him as well. He was viewed as a blood traitor or a Death Eater. There was little in between. The Malfoy heir maintained a dignified countenance most of the time. But at that moment, he just looked tired and a bit lonely.

Ginny looked around to see what could have captured Harry's focus, and then shook her head. She should have guessed that it was Malfoy. She turned back to Harry with a smile. "You know, you could just talk to him," she suggested. "That would be more productive than staring at him like a stalker."

Harry jerked back a bit, blinking at Ginny in confusion. "Who's a stalker?" he asked, forcing himself to focus on her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nobody," she replied with a huff. "I was saying that you should just talk to Malfoy."

"Oi!" Ron cried out, spraying a third year with bits of scrambled egg. "What the bloody hell for?" He whined like a kicked crup when Hermione smacked his shoulder indignantly.

"It's better than pointlessly obsessing," Ginny retorted, smirking at the sulky look Ron was giving Hermione. "Harry and Malfoy have never been able to leave each other alone."

"That git was a death eater," Ron hissed, turning from Hermione to glare at his sister.

"You know that he was forced into it," Harry said quietly, his eyes shifting back to the Slytherin table.

Ron shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to argue. As much as he disliked Malfoy, he did agree with Harry. When presented with what Harry witnessed in the Astronomy tower when Dumbledore died, and Ron's own memories of being imprisoned in Malfoy Manor, Ron couldn't deny that Malfoy had been in a terrifying position. Malfoy's fear and unwillingness to kill Dumbledore and his reluctance to identify Harry while standing among Voldemort's followers had altered Harry's perception of the blond. Ron wasn't so blinded by hatred to be unmoved by Malfoy's plight. But, Ron reserved the right to think that he was a pompous git.

HPDM~HPDM

Harry walked to his first class of the day without paying much attention to his friends' conversations. He stepped into the charms classroom with a sigh and glanced around. Ron and Hermione sat down at a table together, leaving Harry to find someone to sit with. There were a few empty seats to choose from, but he shocked everyone by walking up to Draco Malfoy.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, hoping that he didn't sound as nervous as he suddenly felt.

Draco flinched just slightly at being addressed. He met Harry's gaze in surprise before noting that there were other seats available, including one next to Ginny Weasley. Draco gave Harry another puzzled look, but shook his head. His confusion only grew when Harry offered an apprehensive looking grin and sat down.

Professor Flitwick stared at Harry in surprise. In the years that he'd known these two young men, they'd only shown animosity toward one another. Of course, the war was bound to change them to some extent. Draco seemed a shadow of his former self. Harry was doing his best to carry on, but the professors had been alerted to the extent of Harry's suffering after the war. Both boys had been broken by the war, though in different ways. Was that enough to bring about peace between the two?

Harry blushed slightly under Flitwick's rather unnerving stare. The class was silent, the other students looking between Flitwick and the table where Harry and Draco sat. Surely sitting next to Malfoy didn't warrant such a reaction. Harry looked at Draco helplessly.

Draco sat up straighter. "This is awkward," he drawled, breaking the silence and making Harry snort in amusement. Draco's lips twitched slightly at the sound.

Flitwick shook himself from his musings and began teaching the class, casting one last searching look at the two boys. The rest of the class went rather smoothly. Mostly. Sort of. The other students glanced at the strange pair periodically while Flitwick called out instructions and tried to avoid watching them too closely.

Harry relaxed a bit more as the minutes ticked by. He could see a bit of the tension in Draco's face melting away as well. Apparently, they could work together without hexing each other or arguing.

"The wand movement isn't right," Draco said quietly, his eyes following Harry's wand. He frowned when Harry waved his wand again. "No. Here-" He reached up toward Harry's hand and then abruptly jerked his hand back, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"It's alright," Harry assured him softly. "Show me?" he requested hopefully.

Draco licked his lips nervously and then reached out to wrap his hand around Harry's. He guided Harry through the correct movement slowly. "Just a slight rotation of the wrist at the end," he murmured. He pulled his hand away and nodded for Harry to try again. This time, Harry succeeded and grinned broadly.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully before casting the charm on his quill. He glanced at Ron and Hermione mischievously before winking at Draco. "Ron Weasley is a ginger buffoon," Harry said clearly, delighted when the quill dutifully copied Harry's words onto the parchment.

"Oi!"

Harry laughed at Ron's shout of outrage while Draco suppressed his own mirth behind his hand.

Ron was quick to retaliate. "Harry is an oblivious idiot," he declared, his charmed quill hastily scribbling the words.

"Ron screams like a girl," Harry retorted, earning another strangled laugh from Draco.

At this point, the other students were joining in.

"Pansy has a foot fetish."

"Neville likes to run around without pants on."

"Ginny likes wearing nipple clamps."

"I do not!" Ginny shrieked indignantly.

"Theo thinks Potter is fit."

"Seamus set his own pants on fire."

"Hermione set Snape on fire."

"Dean likes it up the arse!"

"Class dismissed!" Flitwick squeaked frantically as the room filled with uncontrollable laughter.

Draco had his face buried in his hands as he struggled to regain control of himself. "Oh Merlin," he choked out. He peeked between his fingers to find Harry grinning at him. "You're an idiot," Draco said, though his tone was amused.

"Please," Harry scoffed. "That was bloody hilarious."

Draco rolled his eyes as he rose and picked up his bag. He paused eyeing Harry curiously. "Was the one about Granger true?" he asked.

Harry's grinned widened. "It is," he chuckled. "Bit of a long story." He shouldered his own bag and walked to the door with Draco at his side. "Want to pair up for Defense?" he asked hesitantly.

Draco tensed. "What is it that you want Potter?" he asked sharply.

Harry sighed. "Nothing really," he replied solemnly. "I just thought it would be stupid to continue with our ridiculous rivalry. Seems silly after... everything."

"So we don't fight," Draco said. "That doesn't require for us to be friendly."

"Right," Harry admitted. "But we could be."

Draco scowled. "I offered you friendship when we met and I was rudely rejected," he replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That was because you had just insulted my only friend," he snapped impatiently. He growled in frustration when Draco began to move away. He caught hold of Draco's shoulder, noting that the blond flinched at his touch. "I'd like to try again," he said, holding his hand out to Draco.

Draco stared at Harry, his eyes searching. His gaze dropped to the offered hand. He moved, as if to take it, but he held himself back. "I make no promises Potter," he said stiffly. He wasn't sure how to feel when Harry nodded his acceptance and smiled.

HPDM~HPDM

Draco had endured much since the start of the war. Now that the war was over, he'd resigned himself to being ostracized by his peers while he completed his education. Even Pansy was keeping her distance from him.

He had been completely thrown when Harry Potter approached him. The Chosen One had achieved a stunning victory over the Dark Lord. He had the admiration of the Wizarding community. Why would he bother with Draco? And to ask for a truce, of all things.

For a moment, Draco wondered if it was a trick. But, that idea was dropped rather quickly. Harry looked as miserable as Draco felt. The Savior was trying to mask any sign of depression, but Draco recognized it as easily as the misery in his own soul.

It seemed worth it to see where this supposed truce would lead. And so, Draco found himself sitting with Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He even allowed himself to be persuaded to meet Harry at the Black Lake after lunch.

Draco was conflicted over the idea of meeting Harry outside of classes. It was tempting to skip it, but he really had little else to do and the thought of being alone was rather unappealing at that moment. Draco took his time walking onto the grounds toward the lake. No need to appear too eager after all. He almost convinced himself that Harry wouldn't be there. But, Draco felt his body tense up anxiously when he spotted the familiar messy dark hair.

Harry turned and smiled slightly when he spotted Draco, waving him over. "You made it!" Harry said, his cheerful tone sounding a bit forced.

"Obviously," Draco retorted tersely. He never said he was going to make it easy for the speccy git.

"I thought we could work on our Defense homework," Harry said, apparently not offended by Draco's tone. He sat down on the grass and proceeded to take out some parchment and a quill.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Too good for the library Potter?" he asked.

Harry's hands stilled. "I get tired of all the staring and whispering," he said quietly. "And Hermione keeps fussing over me. I just... I don't want that right now."

Draco stood still for a moment. It wasn't as if Harry had just shared anything particularly profound, but it was an openness that Draco hadn't expected. Wondering if he was going to regret it, Draco sat down next to Harry and prepared to start his essay. He was oddly pleased by the grateful smile that Harry offered in response.

Draco soon found himself slipping into this odd routine. He didn't go out of his way to be nice to Harry, but he managed to avoid open hostility. Harry didn't seem to mind the less than enthusiastic response.

Harry's friends were much more skeptical. After a week, Ron seemed incapable of restraining himself. "Alright Harry, what's going on?" he asked, approaching the pair while they sat under a large tree studying. Harry looked up from his book to give Ron a questioning look. Ron made an exasperated sound. "Why do you have a ferret in your pocket?" Ron asked pointedly.

Draco bristled indignantly, but Harry spoke up quickly. "Don't call him that Ron," Harry chided.

Ron squinted at Harry, as if he thought he'd mistaken some other delusional person for his best mate. After a moment, he sighed. "You're going to be friends with this git then?" he asked, waving one hand at Draco.

"That remains to be seen," Draco muttered, flipping through his textbook.

This response wasn't particularly reassuring to Ron, but Harry seemed unconcerned. "We'll give it a go," Harry said lightly.

Ron grimaced and opened his mouth as if preparing to argue, but then he shook his head. With a little huff of resignation, he sat down on the ground, facing the other two. "So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Transfiguration essay," Harry replied.

Ron scoffed. "I'm disappointed," he commented with a little shake off his head. "I thought you'd be plotting a bit if you're hanging around with a Slytherin."

Draco snorted and Harry grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you," Harry replied sarcastically. "You could do your homework as well."

"Bite your tongue," Ron admonished dramatically. "I shan't destroy my reputation in our final year. Hermione might faint," he added with a little smirk. "No, I'll leave this... unseemly swottiness to you two," he declared, waving one hand in mock disgust at the textbooks.

As Ron sprawled out on his back in the grass, Draco peered at him with a contemplative expression. He'd expected more of an argument. It clearly spoke of the faith Ron had in Harry, and Draco found himself wondering what it would be like to have such a friend.

Draco jumped slightly when he felt a nudge at his arm. He turned his head to see Harry holding out a wrapped chocolate frog with a slight smile. Draco hesitated and then reached out to take the chocolate, watching as Harry tossed a chocolate frog to Ron. Ron made a pleased sound and set to unwrapping and devouring his treat. "Thanks," Draco muttered, carefully opening the box to grab the frog before it could hop away.

Harry's smile widened in response as he tugged a struggling frog from his own little box. He hummed as he bit into the chocolate while extracting the card from the box. He choked on the chocolate as his eyes focused on the card.

Ron sat up in alarm and Draco muttered a quick spell to clear Harry's airway. "Bloody hell," Harry croaked with a cough. "Thanks for that," he told Draco, before scowling at the card. "They've already got me on the cards," he explained, sounding annoyed as he turned the card to show a picture of himself. The picture didn't look especially pleased either.

"That was fast," Draco commented, peering at the picture.

"Forgot to tell you mate," Ron said apologetically. "I got one of your cards last week."

"You couldn't warn me?" Harry asked with a frown.

Ron blushed. "Hermione distracted me," he muttered, unable to keep a little grin off of his face.

Harry snorted. "Please spare me the details," he said, rolling his eyes. "No matter. I should have known this would happen. But I'm not keeping a card with me on it." He held it out to Draco. "So I'll always be with you," Harry explained with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Be still my heart," he muttered sarcastically. "No autograph to go with it?" He let out a surprised chuckle when Harry promptly signed the card with a mischievous grin.

HPDM~HPDM

Draco ate his breakfast silently, grateful to be left alone with his thoughts. He was often plagued by nightmares, and the night before had been no different. Though, this particular recurring dream wasn't quite like the others.

He'd dreamt of crouching on the ground in the Forbidden Forest. His body was bruised and bloody and the feeling of being utterly alone was pervasive. He could catch a glimpse of Hogwarts castle, but was unable to crawl toward it. There was no sanctuary for him. He didn't belong. An enemy to the light, but a traitor to the dark; His soul forever stained by the mark on his forearm.

Draco often dreamed of the horrors of the war. He'd seen so much torture and death for his mind to ever be completely free of it. But this dream of being abandoned in the forest came to him frequently, always the same, leaving him feeling lost and alone. Waking up in his bed, with other sleeping Slytherins nearby didn't make him feel any better. He didn't belong with them either.

Draco sighed heavily, pushing his plate away. His stomach churned unpleasantly as he attempted to focus on something besides his dream. He felt an odd pang of relief when he saw Harry enter the Great Hall. That feeling faded quickly when he noticed how unwell Harry looked.

Harry looked exhausted and rather pale. His mouth was set in a grim line as he was guided to the table by his bushy-haired companion. Harry kept his eyes cast downward as he sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate very little. His friends shot him looks of concern but allowed him to keep his silence.

Draco watched all of this with a strangely heavy heart. He knew that Harry had been struggling, though they'd never discussed it. Harry and Draco had spent a great deal of time together over the last month. Draco wasn't sure that they could be considered friends, but they certainly weren't enemies any longer.

After a little while, Harry seemed unwilling to remain at the table. He lifted his face just enough for Draco to see him bite his lip and blink rapidly. Without a word, Harry turned and left the table, hurrying out of the Great Hall. Hermione moved to follow, but Ron restrained her, hugging her tightly when she burst into tears. Draco could see Ron shaking his head and speaking to Neville, Seamus, and Dean; All of them seemed to be resisting the impulse to follow Harry.

Draco spent part of the day reading and avoiding everyone. He hadn't seen Harry all day, though he'd spotted Harry's friends in the library, talking in whispers and looking rather anxious.

By dinner time, Harry had not made an appearance. Draco finally grit his teeth and approached Ron in the hallway on his way to the Great Hall.

"Malfoy," Ron greeted solemnly, hugging Hermione to his side.

"Where is he?" Draco asked abruptly.

Ron sighed and Hermione's lips trembled. "We haven't seen Harry all day," Ron admitted. "And he took the map so we can't find him."

Draco frowned, wondering about the map, but deciding to question it later. "What happened?" he asked instead. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been having nightmares," Ron replied, glancing around to make sure nobody else was listening in. "We all do, but Harry's can be pretty awful. He was nearly hysterical by the time we got him to wake up this morning. He refused to talk about it, but we knew it was bad. He even vomited before breakfast. Most days he'll shake it off, but..." His voice trailed off as he swallowed around a lump in his throat.

Draco bit his lip as he considered this new information. " Is it wise or safe for him to be left alone for so long?" he asked.

Hermione made a distressed sound and tugged at Ron's robes. "We need to go look for him," she said urgently.

Ron nodded, brushing one hand down her back in a soothing manner. "Alright, go get the others," he instructed, nodded toward the Great Hall. "We'll spread out and search for Harry." When Hermione nodded and hurried away, he turned back to Draco. "Are you helping?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Draco replied without hesitation. He glanced toward the Great Hall apprehensively. He still didn't feel comfortable around most of the Gryffindors. "I'll get started," he muttered, turning on his heel and striding away.

Draco wasn't sure where to begin his search. He doubted Harry would head to the dungeons, so he climbed the first set of stairs he came to, thinking hard. He paused, glancing around thoughtfully and pulled out his wand, letting it rest on his palm. "Point me," he whispered. This spell was less accurate when used in a castle with multiple floors, but it was better than nothing.

After half an hour, Draco found himself at the Astronomy tower. He swallowed hard, pushing the memory of sixth year away, and climbed the stares. Once he reached the top, he spotted Harry by the window, his back to Draco as he looked out.

"There you are," Draco sighed, relief creeping into his tone.

Harry turned to look at him and Draco's breath caught in his throat. Misery was etched into Harry's face and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. His hands trembled slightly as he scrubbed at his face.

Draco approached slowly, as if he feared scaring Harry off. Harry didn't move, his breath hitching occasionally.

"Talk to me," Draco said quietly. "What's done this to you?"

For a moment, Draco thought he'd refuse to answer. But then Harry drew in a shuddering breath. "I see them constantly," Harry whispered. "Fred, Remus,Tonks, Sirius..." Harry swallowed unable to continue the list, closing his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks. "So many people died. I lost so many and I've got to live with the fact that I just wasn't quick enough to stop it. Some of those deaths are direct results of my mistakes." He shuddered and gasped as his tears fell faster. "It's my fault."

Harry tears turned into broken sobs. Draco caught Harry in his arms as Harry's legs gave out. Draco found himself sinking to his knees with his arms wrapped firmly around the Chosen One. Harry was shaking and he seemed to have given up on trying to stifle his tears.

Draco wasn't sure of what to say to such devastation. Harry blamed himself for the deaths of his friends. No wonder he was so unhappy. Draco could understand. He had to live with the choices and mistakes he'd made over the years. He'd earned the contempt of decent wizards. But Harry- brave, selfless Harry- had sacrificed himself and fought tirelessly against the Dark Lord, only to take the blame on himself for the deaths of loved ones.

Draco closed his eyes, feeling his own tears trickling down his face. He sniffled and then let out a surprised chuckle when Harry's grip tightened. While Draco had been lost in thought, Harry's tears had slowed and he'd grown quiet.

Neither of them noticed when Neville appeared in the doorway. He stared in surprise at the sight of Draco hugging Harry tightly. He could see the tears on Draco's face and he heard Harry's ragged breaths. After a moment, he backed away from the door to give them a few moments. There was no need to interrupt the moment of open vulnerability. It looked as if the Slytherin had the matter well in hand.

Harry sighed and slowly released his grip on Draco. He frowned and reached up to brush away the tears on Draco's face. Draco gently pushed his hand away.

"It's not your fault," Draco said firmly. "You can't blame yourself. It was a war. You sacrificed your life for everyone." He paused as Harry reluctantly met his gaze. "No one can give more than that."

"I don't know how the Weasleys can stand to look at me," Harry admitted in a broken whisper.

"I'm sure that it's because they love you," Draco replied quietly. He was relieved when Harry smiled slightly.

Harry sighed before eyeing Draco more carefully. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice rough from crying. He knew that Draco had shed his own tears, and he had his doubts that the blond was simply a sympathetic crier.

"I'm fine Potter," Draco replied with a little shrug. "I have nothing like your excuse."

Harry cocked his head to one side, his green eyes on Draco's face. "You don't need an excuse," Harry murmured. "I know the war was hard for you. It must be painful for you."

"I was on the wrong side," Draco reminded him bitterly. "I've earned this. You deserve better," he added, so quietly that Harry almost missed it.

Harry stared at Draco for a moment, aware that such an admission from Draco was quite significant. "You're the first person that I've really been open about this with," Harry said. "Surely we can be called friends now."

Draco eyed Harry apprehensively. "You're persistent," he muttered. "It's probably not a good idea. We've never liked each other Potter," he added ruefully.

"I like you," Harry argued with a small smile. "And it's Harry."

Draco sighed but returned Harry's smile. "Fine. Harry," he allowed with a roll of his eyes. "Then as your friend, I must insist on a trip to the hospital wing."

Harry's smile fell in an instant. "No," he groaned pitifully.

"This isn't negotiable," Draco said firmly.

Once they left the astronomy tower, they found Neville sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He stood up hastily when he heard their footsteps. "I've alerted the others," he said. "I didn't want them to continue to worry."

"Others?" Harry asked warily.

"Your friends were all looking for you," Draco informed him. "I just found you first."

Neville nodded, turning to Draco. "I saw that you'd found him, so I came down here to wait. It looked like you two needed a moment," he added quietly. "So I just sent a message for the others to call off the search."

Harry nodded, looking away. Draco shifted closer to Neville and leaned closer. "Harry blames himself for the death of Fred Weasley," Draco whispered hastily. "You need to let Weasley know." Neville's eyes widened but he nodded fervently before waving them on and taking off down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Draco ignored Harry's questioning look and swiftly ushered him to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey pounced on Harry instantly when she saw his face. He was pushed onto a bed and forced to endure a number of diagnostic charms.

Draco watched with pursed lips as Harry was fussed over and given two potions. Once Harry had fallen asleep, Draco slipped out of the infirmary silently. He needed to see the Headmistress.

Harry woke up to quiet murmurs nearby. He opened his eyes to find himself in a bed in the hospital wing with the curtains pulled closed for privacy. He blinked up at the ceiling for several moments, idly wondering what time it was.

Madam Pomfrey poked her head through the curtains and then opened them when she saw that he was awake. She immediately began more diagnostic charms while Harry took in the sight of the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur were standing on either side of George. Ron and Ginny were close by with Percy.

Molly's eyes were bright with tears as she approached the bed and grasped Harry's hand. "We don't blame you," Molly managed to say, her tears spilling over at Harry's sudden sob. She hugged him tightly, whispering soothing words against his messy black hair. Arthur sat on the other side of the bed, patting Harry's leg gently.

After a few moments, George moved closer and nudged his mother, prompting her to shift away from Harry. George sat down and met Harry's watery gaze. "It's not your fault," George said, his voice rough with emotion. "You're my brother too. And I'm so proud," he choked out, pulling Harry into a hug. He could never blame Harry for Fred's death. It broke his heart to see Harry so distraught and blaming himself.

Ron bit his lip and looked down, wrapping one arm around Ginny as she wept. "I wish we'd known what this was doing to him," Ron said quietly. Ginny nodded sadly in agreement.

When Harry felt more in control of himself, he cleared his throat sheepishly and gently pulled out of George's arms. "What are you all doing here?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes warily.

"Malfoy told Neville to let me know how you were feeling," Ron explained. "He seemed to think that you needed us. Apparently he also warned McGonagall and she floo called mum and dad."

"Bill and Charlie were sorry that they couldn't come," Percy added.

So Draco was the reason that Harry was surrounded by the people that were the closest thing he had to family. The thought warmed Harry's heart and he was so grateful to his new friend.

"Why didn't you tell us how you felt Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged slightly, looking down at his hands. His eyes filled again when the Weasley's pressed up close to the bed and each one of them reached out to touch Harry. "We love you Harry," Molly said softly. "You are family and we want to be here for you. Grieve if you need to, but for Merlin's sake don't blame yourself. You were given a burden that no child should have been made to carry. And you sacrificed yourself so others could live."

"We're all proud of you," Arthur added.

Harry allowed himself to be coddled and fussed over by Molly. He ached for a mother's love, and Molly seemed determined to fill that void right there in the hospital wing. The other Weasley's sat nearby, smiling indulgently as Harry was babied by the matriarch. Ron wouldn't have wanted to be subjected to such smothering affection, but he supposed that he could understand why it didn't bother Harry.

When Madam Pomfrey insisted that Harry be allowed to rest, Molly pressed a final kiss to Harry's forehead. The others offered a quick hug and filed out of the infirmary. The Mediwitch turned back to Harry and looked him over. "You're looking much better, but I'd like for you to stay for a few more hours," she said crisply.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Harry responded with a yawn.

"Poppy is fine dear," she replied, reaching over to smooth down his hair. "You're an adult wizard and you've spent plenty of time in this infirmary. I think a less formal form of address is admissible."

Harry offered a tired smile. "Sorry for being so difficult Poppy," he said.

Poppy shook her head at him. "You Gryffindors do keep me busy," she said fondly. "Now rest."

Harry turned onto his side, listening to the fading sound of her footsteps. He wasn't especially keen to be alone, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything, pleasant. Anything to keep darker thoughts at bay.

Harry jumped when he felt something drop onto his bed abruptly. He blinked in surprise and confusion when he saw that a white cat had jumped up onto the bed. It sat down and stared at Harry with bright silver eyes. Its fur was long and luxurious. It had a long fluffy tail that curled around to cover its paws as it sat.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked quietly, looking the cat over. "Where's your owner?"

The cat turned its head and looked toward Poppy's office. Then, it hunched over and began to grow and transform. A moment later, Draco Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the bed looking uncertain.

"You're an animagus," Harry said with wide eyes.

"Obviously," Draco retorted.

"That's brilliant," Harry enthused, remembering to keep his voice quiet as he glanced toward Poppy's office. It made sense, in a way. This had be Draco's method for staying out of sight.

"Thanks," Draco replied a bit awkwardly. He paused and then met Harry's gaze. "Are you alright?"

"I'm better," Harry said looking down briefly. "Thank you. For being there, and for telling Ron."

Draco smiled slightly, relieved. He'd been a bit concerned that Harry would be angry. People weren't always rational when they were upset and feeling vulnerable. "I'm glad it helped," he said. He shifted uncomfortably and stood up. "I'll let you rest."

"You could stay," Harry said hastily. He bit his lip and glanced toward Poppy's office again before looking up at Draco hopefully.

Draco heaved an exaggerated sigh. He felt oddly pleased that Harry wanted him to stay. No need to tell Harry that though. "The things I do for you," he grumbled. He transformed back into his feline form and leapt back onto the bed.

Harry smiled and shifted to one side, patting the mattress. The cat walked closer and curled up at Harry's side. Harry turned back onto his side and curled his body around the cat, gently resting his hand against soft, warm fur and humming to himself. He was delighted when Draco started purring.


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy was a little surprised to find her patient curled up with a fluffy white cat. The cat hadn't been there earlier and, as far as she was aware, Harry Potter didn't own a cat. "I don't know where it came from," she informed the Headmistress with a frown.

McGonagall smiled slightly. "It doesn't matter at the moment," she told the medi-witch. "It seems to be comforting Mr. Potter."

Poppy nodded, casting one more curious glance at the animal before returning to her office. Harry was stirring in the bed, his eyes fluttering open. The cat in his embrace stretched languidly, yawning.

"Mr. Potter how are you feeling?" McGonagall asked patiently, her lips twitching. "I trust that you and Mr. Malfoy slept well?"

Harry bolted upright into a seated position and the cat sat up stiffly. Harry's cheeks were slightly flushed and he glanced at his furry companion sheepishly.

Draco returned to human form looking flustered. "How did you know?" he asked, his posture rigid.

"I know a great deal," McGonagall responded cryptically. "But your secret is safe with me provided that you use your ability responsibly." She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Of course," Draco agreed tersely.

"I'm sorry Headmistress," Harry said. "I asked him to stay. I just- I really didn't want to be alone."

"Mr. Malfoy is not in trouble," McGonagall assured him calmly. "In fact, his actions are to be commended." She smiled at the relief on the faces of the two young men. "Poppy will be around to do a final examination and then you should be free to go. In future," she added, peering at Harry sternly, "I expect that you will not allow things to get so bad. There's no shame in getting some help when you need it." She gave Draco a meaningful look as well.

She bid them a good afternoon and left the infirmary to return to other duties. She was pleased that Draco had come to her about Harry. She'd known that Harry was having a difficult time, but she hasn't realized how much he was suffering.

She had noticed, of course, that Draco and Harry spent a good deal of time together. Professor Flitwick had alerted her to the change in dynamic, and she'd been keeping an eye on them. She knew that Draco was suffering in his own way, but he set that aside in favor of taking care of Harry. It gave McGonagall hope for the man the Malfoy heir was becoming.

Harry was glad to be released from the hospital wing. He didn't really want to have dinner in the Great Hall, but he knew his other friends would be eager to see him. He turned to Draco, grateful that the blond had elected to walk with him.

"I really appreciate you staying with me," Harry said, blushing slightly.

Draco smiled slightly, keeping his eyes focused ahead. "I didn't expect for you to be so... cuddly," he commented with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You weren't exactly fighting me off," he pointed out, nudging Draco with his elbow. "I think you needed a cuddle as much as I did."

Draco didn't argue and merely narrowed his eyes when they reached the entrance to the Great Hall. "We speak of this to no one," he informed Harry flatly.

Harry chuckled softly, shaking his head. He glanced around before giving Draco a brief hug. He released the startled blond and pushed open the door, entering the Great Hall as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

HPDM~HPDM

One chilly Saturday morning a few weeks later, Harry went downstairs to find Neville being glared at by a familiar white cat. Neville was seated on a chair near the fire place, keeping a wary eye on the feline.

The cat was sitting on a low table in a strangely rigid fashion. It was giving Neville a stern, disapproving look.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked, struggling not to laugh.

"I think I made it angry," Neville muttered, flinching when the cat hissed. "I found him outside the portrait entrance and he seemed to be waiting for someone. I picked him up to bring him in and decided to see if it was male or female..." He trailed off sheepishly when the cat hissed.

Harry laughed. "I guess he feels violated," he suggested.

"You think it's a boy?" Neville asked.

"Of course," Harry said with a grin, sitting down on the couch. His smile widened when the cat jumped into his lap. "Such a pretty boy," Harry murmured, scratching under the cat's chin indulgently. He laughed when the cat meowed. "Neville's not a pervert," he responded as if arguing with the animal.

"I was just checking!" Neville cried, his cheeks bright red. He watched as the cat nudged at Harry's hand and Harry responded by stroking the cat's fur. The cat closed its eyes and purred happily. "Harry... Is that Malfoy?" His suspicions were confirmed when the cat glared again.

"It's a secret," Harry said quietly. "He doesn't want everyone to know that he's an animagus. It allows him a bit of freedom." He paused and ran a soothing hand down the cat's back. "It's comforting to both of us in a way."

Neville nodded thoughtfully. "I won't say anything," he assured them solemnly. "And... er- Sorry for ogling your bits before," he added awkwardly to the cat.

Draco transformed and then slid off of Harry's lap. "Just don't do it again," he grumbled at Neville. He relaxed his posture and slumped tiredly against Harry. Harry obliged by draping his arm across the blond's shoulders, allowing Draco to slide a bit closer and rest his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry hummed a tune, his fingers drifting up and down Draco's arm soothingly.

Neville watched them wordlessly. Harry had been bringing Draco to the Gryffindor common room for a few weeks. As the days had slipped past, they'd grown closer and such easy casual touch between the two was the norm. As far as Neville knew, they never spoke of it.

After Harry's brief stay in the hospital wing, he'd been improving. He still had nightmares and mild bouts of depression, but he was no longer struggling with guilt and self-blame. He seemed to find a great deal of comfort in Draco's presence. And Draco never complained when Harry leaned against him.

Draco rarely spoke of his own struggles. Despite his growing friendship with Harry, he was reluctant to talk about his problems. He'd been a death eater, the enemy. He'd endangered the lives of everyone at school. He was living with the consequences. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to look at Harry and see pity. That would just make everything feel worse.

Harry glanced down at Draco's blond head curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't just come visit you?" Draco asked dismissively.

Harry frowned, his hand rubbing Draco's arm gently. "Of course you can," he said. "But I know you. You didn't come here this early just for a cuddle."

"Shut up Potter," Draco muttered, turning slightly and snuggling closer. "You don't know anything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?" he asked quietly. Draco's silence was enough of an answer.

Neville considered the pair for a moment. "Harry, you still look tired," he said carefully. "Maybe you should sleep a bit more. It's still really early. If you get up in an hour, you'll still have time for breakfast," he added with a shrug.

Harry smiled. "I think you're right," he agreed, stretching and gently shifting Draco aside so he could stand. He looked down at Draco, noting how tired the blond looked. There was tension in his face indicating that he was still upset from whatever was in his dreams. Harry held his arms out expectantly. "Coming?" he asked lightly.

Draco blinked in surprise, licking his lips. He glanced at Neville and then transformed. He jumped into Harry's arms, grateful that his animal form allowed this extra closeness. He wiggled his furry body so that he could look over Harry's shoulder. He made a little chirruping sound at Neville.

Neville got up and reached out to stroke the cat's head. "He's actually really sweet as a cat," Neville noted as Draco closed his eyes and purred. "You should have a name for him though if he's going to be around here with you. Like Dragon."

"Isn't that a bit obvious?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Neville admitted. "But you are a Gryffindor."

Harry grinned. "Come on Dragon," he crooned, carrying the purring cat up the stairs.

HPDM~HPDM

It didn't take long for Harry's closest friends to realize that Draco was the white cat. Ron had made a strange choking noise, remembering that he'd seen the cat nuzzling Harry's neck and purring happily.

Hermione, Ginny and Neville often exchanged meaningful looks when they saw Harry and Draco together. Whenever they were out in the halls, they just seemed to be good friends. Away from the general population, their relationship was evolving. Sometimes, Dragon sprawled across Harry's lap or demanded attention in a way that only a cat can. Other times, Draco liked to put his head in Harry's lap while they chatted. Or they'd lean against one another. Draco frequently fussed with Harry's hair; smoothing it down with an expression of fond exasperation.

Harry worried over Draco when the blond had a difficult night. He was eager to touch and cuddle Draco. He seemed anxious to comply with Draco's apparent need for attention, and Draco seemed content to bask in Harry's attentiveness.

"I'm not sure it's healthy," Hermione said quietly one evening. She was looking over to where Harry sat with his arms around Draco, humming the same song that he always seemed to hum for Draco. Draco was tense and his expression was dejected. The approach of the winter holidays seemed to be driving Draco's spirits lower.

"They need each other," Ginny whispered back reproachfully. "I think it's romantic."

"But they're just friends," Hermione argued. "That's not normal," she insisted. "I don't want Harry to get hurt."

"They're adults," Neville reminded her. "You can't fix it for them. They'll figure themselves out."

"We'll just have to be supportive," Ginny agreed giving Neville an approving nod.

"Want to tell me about it?" Harry asked softly, unaware of the quiet argument occurring nearby.

"I dreamt of the forest again," Draco responded tiredly. He didn't need to say more than that. That particular dream varied very little with each recurrence. He always found himself wounded, exhausted and despised in the Forbidden Forest. Abandoned by everyone and left to die with nowhere to turn. Draco hated the feeling of emptiness that came with the dream. Harry seemed to understand. The sound of Harry's humming seemed to drive the emptiness away, at least for a while.

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry whispered.

"At least it wasn't a nightmare about the Dark Lord killing my mother," Draco murmured. He hesitated and then tilted his head back to look at Harry. "Will you hum that song again?"

Harry smiled and resumed his humming. It wasn't even a real song as far as Harry knew. He'd just sort of made the tune up. Draco seemed to like it though, so that was good enough for Harry.

The next day, Harry received quite a shock. He and Draco went through the portrait entrance to the common room and were stunned to find Ginny and Neville snogging enthusiastically. Harry gasped and the couple broke apart with wide eyes.

Logically, Neville knew that he hadn't done anything wrong. Harry and Ginny weren't together. But Harry's horrified expression made his insides squirm with guilt. He felt even worse when Harry's eyes grew damp. "Harry... mate..." He trailed off, having no idea what to say.

Ginny sighed and patted Neville's arm. "Can you give us a minute?" she asked nodding toward Harry.

Neville nodded and hurried into the hall, dragging Draco with him.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry was silent for a moment, staring at Ginny. "I'm shocked," he replied, his voice rough.

"We're just starting, Neville and I," Ginny explained carefully. "He's really great."

"What didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny smiled apologetically. "We weren't looking forward to Ron finding out," she explained. "You know what he's like. But you... Harry, I was trying to think of how to tell you. It's a bit awkward."

Harry nodded slowly, his thoughts muddled. "It's really over, isn't it?" he asked. "You and I?" He sighed. "I hadn't really thought about it. I think part of me thought that we'd just... happen."

"But it's not what you want anymore," Ginny said gently.

"I- I mean-" Harry was so torn. He cared about Ginny. He thought that they'd end up back together before long. But something about seeing her with Neville felt so... final. He felt as if his path in life had been ripped away. It was disorienting but, at the same time, he didn't feel heartbroken. Hurt maybe, but the feeling was much milder than it would have been if his heart was truly set on Ginny. How had this happened? They'd been so good for each other.

"Harry, it's alright," Ginny assured him. "I'm moving on, but I will always love you. You know that. It's just more of a brother/sister sort of love now." She smiled mischievously. "I think your heart is set on someone else anyway."

Harry looked away, his cheeks flushing. He knew what she meant without a second thought. "That's... Don't be silly..." Harry stammered.

"Harry Potter," Ginny chided. "You can't fool me. I see the way you look at him. You fancy the pants off of Draco Malfoy." She laughed when he groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Harry wasn't as oblivious as most of his friends liked to think. He knew that his behavior toward Draco had been less than platonic. He hadn't allowed himself to really think about it much, but he couldn't deny the urge to caress Draco's face, stroke his soft hair and sooth away his anxieties. He'd never had those sorts of compulsions with Ron or Hermione. He'd felt an attraction toward Draco for some time now.

"Is it wrong?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands. "He was awful to all of us for years. He was on the wrong side of the war. Forgiveness is fine but... Is it ridiculous for me to feel this way?"

"Perhaps," Ginny said lightly. "But does it change how you feel? You've got a big heart and apparently you decided to make room for Malfoy. And I think that's just fine."

"And the fact that he's a bloke?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Doesn't matter," Ginny declared firmly. "The two of you have a sweet relationship and I that's great." She was pleased when he smiled slightly and lunged forward to hug her tightly.

Harry drew in a shaky breath allowing himself to relax a bit. "Thank you," he said against Ginny's shoulder. He felt lighter, somehow. Admitting his feelings to himself and to Ginny was a relief. He felt a bit stupid for ignoring it for so long. Ginny was kind enough to not call him an idiot to his face.

"We're family," she reminded him. "Now let's go get our men. I'm sure they're worried."

Harry blushed. "He's not my man," he muttered.

"Yet," Ginny corrected playfully before leading the way out of the common room.

Neville and Draco looked up anxiously when Ginny and Harry stepped through the portrait opening. "Harry I'm so sorry," Neville blurted out.

"It's fine Neville," Harry chuckled. "Honestly, I'm happy for you and Ginny. As long as you are good to her, I'm fine with it."

"You were so upset," Draco commented softly, frowning as his eyes roamed Harry's face.

"I was," Harry admitted. "It felt like a betrayal, but I hadn't really thought about where Ginny and I stood. It's hard to let go of. But I know it's not what I want anymore. We're better off as we are, and I'm glad she's happy," he added, smiling at Ginny.

Draco glanced at Ginny and then back to Harry. "You're sure?" he asked seriously.

Harry smiled. "I'm fine Draco," he assured the blond. "Why don't we go to the kitchens for some cider?" Draco nodded his agreement. "Did you want to join us?" Harry asked Ginny and Neville.

"No, you two enjoy," Ginny said waving them off. She winked at Harry when Draco looked away.

As the two young men walked off, Neville bit his lip anxiously. "Harry's really okay?" he asked.

"He's fine," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. "He was just shocked, and I suppose that realizing that our relationship was finished for good was a bit painful. Our relationship was familiar and comforting. But, he's good. He's completely gone on Malfoy anyway."

Neville smiled, leading Ginny back into the common room. "He confirmed it then?"

"Of course. He's not an idiot."

In the kitchens, Harry and Draco sat side by side at a table while one of the house elves brought them hot cider and biscuits. They'd been mostly silent, but it didn't bother Harry. He'd become so comfortable with Draco in just a few short months. He was actually a bit disappointed about the start of the holidays. Draco was leaving to spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor with his mother while Harry was going to the Burrow. He was excited about spending Christmas with the Weasleys, but he wasn't eager to be apart from Draco.

"Are you excited to be leaving tomorrow?" Harry asked, taking a cautious sip of his drink.

"I suppose," Draco replied, shrugging. "I'll be glad to see Mother. But I hate the thought of sleeping in the Manor. Too many memories."

"I'm sure you'll have a nice Christmas," Harry said, holding a biscuit up to Draco's lips. He smiled when Draco dutifully bit into the biscuit, humming in approval of the flavor. "Now that the war is over, you can relax and enjoy yourselves again."

"Maybe," Draco responded, brushing crumbs off of his cashmere jumper. His gray eyes sparkled with amusement. "I don't know what I'll do without you there to spoil me."

"You poor thing," Harry chuckled. "We'll be back here before you know it." His face became more serious as he met Draco's gaze. "And you can always contact me if you need me."

Draco smiled a bit shyly, and leaned against Harry's arm. "Thank you Harry," he murmured.

HPDM~HPDM

Draco was pleased to see his mother. He was glad that she was healthy and looking as beautiful as ever. She seemed determined to show as much affection as she was capable of offering while Draco was home.

Draco should have felt more happy. But just as he feared, the Manor made him feel rather uncomfortable. It didn't feel like his childhood home anymore. It felt lonlier than ever and his nightmares seemed to become even more intense. And Harry wasn't there to make it better.

Harry was often in his thoughts. Their friendship had grown so much since the start of term. The other Gryffindors tolerated him well enough. But Harry... Harry was light in the darkness. An oasis in the desert. Draco rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

To his surprise, an owl delivered a package from Harry on Christmas Eve. It was very light and the owl flew off again without waiting for a response.

"Perhaps he sent you a Christmas present," Narcissa suggested, eyeing the parcel curiously.

"No, my gift is in my trunk," Draco replied, carefully pulling apart the brown paper. "We exchanged gifts before we left school. I'll open that tomorrow."

Draco opened the box and frowned slightly at its contents. It was a small wreath woven with strange looking white and yellow flowers. He picked up the wreath to look closely at the flowers.

"They look like honeysuckle," Narcissa noted.

"I think it is," Draco replied, smiling slightly. "He's so weird..."

Narcissa hid her smile behind her teacup. She had a suspicion that Harry wasn't simply being eccentric. She had an old book to consult later.

HPDM~HPDM

"You don't think it's too obvious?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Neville admitted. "But why would Malfoy assume that you're sending him secret messages with flowers?"

"Maybe because it's weird to send flowers?" Harry suggested a bit hysterically.

They were in the living room at the Burrow, enjoying the warmth of the fire. "Relax," Neville said firmly. "Even if he figures it out right away, you didn't send anything too bad."

Ginny looked up from her book curiously. "What did you send?" she asked.

Harry blushed. "A wreath of honeysuckle," he said quietly.

"It means 'generous and devoted affection'," Neville explained.

"That's just wonderful!" Molly cried happily, suddenly stepping through the doorway. Arthur was close behind her, his expression apologetic. She didn't seem to notice Harry's mortified expression. "Who is the lucky girl?" she asked Harry.

Harry paled and swallowed hard. This was incredibly awkward.

"Mum, it's not a girl," Ginny said quietly.

"It's... What do you mean?"

"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered, rolling his eyes. "It's a bloke, Mum."

Molly's eyes widened in surprise. She saw Harry bite his lip and look down. "But..." Molly trailed off with a confused glance at Ginny. Ginny's eyes were focused anxiously on Harry.

Brushing aside her shock, Molly moved to sit down next to Harry and take his hand. She nearly cried when he shot her a hopeful look. "My sweet Harry is in love," she murmured, yanking him into a hug. "It doesn't matter that it's a boy dear. We just want you to be happy." She smiled when he tightened his hold on her. After a moment she released him with one final loving pat on his cheek. "So who is this young man?"

Harry blushed again. "Well..."

"It's Malfoy," Ron blurted out, earning a glare from Ginny and Neville. George snorted with laughter.

Molly looked over at her husband uncertainly. Arthur looked stunned for a moment and then his expression became thoughtful. "I'm sure young Malfoy has changed a great deal if he has won our Harry's affection," he said reasonably.

Our Harry. The words warmed Harry's heart as much as their loving acceptance. This was family. Suddenly overwhelmed, he hugged Molly again.

Molly smiled over at Arthur. "Our youngest son is definitely the sweetest," she declared, petting Harry's messy hair lovingly.

"Oi!" George and Ron shouted. Ginny, Neville and Harry laughed at their expressions of outrage.

HPDM~HPDM

On Christmas morning, Draco opened his presents downstairs with his mother. It was a far less jubilant affair that it had been before the war, but Draco was grateful that he had the freedom to enjoy the holiday.

To his surprise, Luna Lovegood had gotten him a gift. Draco tolerated her because Harry was very fond of her. She gave Draco a headache. She believed in strange things and made seemingly random comments. Occasionally she'd have this knowing look that made everyone a little nervous. Her present was just as confusing as a conversation with her.

Nestled in the brightly wrapped box was a ornate metal frame containing stained glass. The shards of colored glass we're arranged to create a picture of a dragon. Draco frowned, holding the frame up the light. It was actually very beautiful with the light shining through the glass.

"Stained glass?" Narcissa asked, bewildered.

"It's from Luna Lovegood," Draco told her.

Narcissa nodded as if that explained everything. "Odd family," she murmured, relaxing in her chair. "So where is this gift from Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Draco reached out and picked up a gift wrapped in silver and gold paper. He unwrapped the package, conscious that his cheeks were rather warm. Harry had given him a small box of his favorite chocolates, a limited edition of Most Potente Potions, and the softest jumper that Draco had ever owned. "Oh Merlin," Draco murmured, rubbing the dark blue fabric against his face.

Narcissa shook her head fondly. It seemed that Harry Potter was attempting to woo her son. She knew that Lucius wouldn't be especially pleased, but she wanted Draco to be happy. Her son could certainly do worse than the Savior of the Wizarding world. And they had Harry to thank for the fact that they hadn't been to sent to Azkaban.

She decided not to tell Draco what the honeysuckle symbolized. She'd let Harry carry on and Draco would figure it out on his own. Narcissa was curious to see what Harry would do next.

HPDM~HPDM

The Forbidden Forest.

Draco shivered as a cold breeze rushed past him, ruffling his hair and tugging at his tattered robes. His skin was littered with cuts and bruises.He was alone, huddled up against a massive tree. He could see Hogwarts castle looming in the distance. But he wouldn't be welcome there even if he could manage to walk there. He'd let the Death Eaters into the school. That was unforgivable. He was a pathetic excuse for a Death Eater, so the Dark Lord's followers had abandoned him.

Draco sighed and braced one hand against the tree, climbing to his feet. He took one step but crumbled to the ground quickly, weakened by his injuries and fatigue.

His vision blurred with tears. He rested his head against the roots of the tree as his face grew damp with his weeping. Surrendering to death would probably be the easiest thing he'd done in a long time. There could be no escape. He didn't belong anywhere.

He closed his eyes in resignation, not having the strength to stand again. The wind sang a haunting melody through the trees, making Draco shiver again. And then he heard something strangely familiar. Singing? No, there were no words. It was humming. Someone was humming.

Gentle fingers touched under Draco's chin, carefully tilting his head up. Draco opened his eyes and found himself staring into the vibrant green of Harry's eyes. Harry continued humming as he slowly brushed away Draco's tears. Then he drew Draco into his arms and picked him up, cradling the blond's body.

Harry carried Draco as he walked through the forest. He knelt and set Draco down when they got to a small stream. Harry took a scrap of fabric and dipped it into the water before cautiously bathing the wounds on Draco's hands and face.

Draco was crying again. "Why?" he asked in a broken whisper. "You shouldn't be helping me. I've made a mess of everything. I don't belong with decent wizards."

Harry paused to smile kindly at Draco. "You belong with me," Harry said softly. "The war is over. Leave the past behind." He leaned close and pressed a sweet kiss to Draco's lips. Draco sobbed against Harry's mouth, his hands coming up to clutch at Harry's robes. Harry shushed him gently, resuming his task of cleaning Draco's face. "I'll take care of you," Harry assured him.

Draco woke with a gasp. He blinked in confusion as the images from his dream warred with his memories. Tears leaked out of his eyes and ran down his face to soak his pillow. It had all felt so real. His dream self had no awareness of his friendship with Harry, but Harry had appeared to save him anyway.

"Draco?" his mother called out just before hurrying into his room. Her anxious frown deepened when she saw his tear stained face. "Tilly alerted me that you were having a nightmare," she explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed and smoothing down his hair.

"The forest again," he informed her, still panting slightly.

Narcissa made a noise of sympathy. "My poor darling," she murmured. "Tilly said that you called out for Harry," she added hesitantly. "Would you like to send for him?"

Draco's expression brightened for a moment but then he bit his lip. "It's alright," he said quietly. "I'm fine. There's no need to interrupt his holiday."

"He's your friend," Narcissa argued. "And we both know what Gryffindors are like. He'll want to know if you have a difficult night." When he waved her off, she stood up and left the room.

Draco huffed and forced himself to get out of bed. He tiredly used the restroom and cleaned his teeth before sighing and climbing back into bed. He didn't feel like going downstairs just yet. He was sure that his mother would understand.

"Having a lie in?"

Draco jerked upright at the sound of Harry's voice. "What are you doing here?" Draco gasped.

Harry approached the bed, smiling when Draco opened his arms for him. Harry shifted onto the bed and into Draco's embrace. "A house elf popped into the Burrow demanding to see 'young master Malfoy's Harry,'" Harry quoted with a grin.

"Oh Salazar, how many Weasleys heard that?" Draco asked with a groan.

"Just Arthur, Molly and George," Harry replied. "They said it was adorable."

"Oh my god..."

"Nevermind that," Harry chuckled, shifting so he could see Draco's face properly. He frowned, reaching up to run his fingers through Draco's silky blond hair. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Draco hesitated, overcome with an unfamiliar shyness. He took a fortifying breath and then looked Harry in the eye. "It was the Forbidden Forest again," he said. "But it was different this time... You were there."

"I was?" Harry asked, uncertain if his presence in the dream had been good or bad.

"I heard you," Draco explained, his expression thoughtful. "You were humming that song. And then I opened my eyes and you were there. You carried me to a stream and cleaned me up. You said..." Draco hesitated. The words "You belong with me" echoed in his mind, but he couldn't say them. He cleared his throat. "You said that you'd take care of me."

Harry smiled. "I will take care of you," he agreed solemnly. His eyes scanned Draco's face. "Are you alright?"

Draco nodded, pulling Harry in for a hug. He took a deep breath, reveling in the warmth of Harry's comforting embrace. It was strange to think of how important Harry had become to Draco in a few short months. "You're my best friend," he mumbled against Harry's hair. "The best friend I've ever had."

Harry smiled, his hand reaching up to curve around the back of Draco's neck. His other hand gently stroked down Draco's back.

Draco pulled back slightly to look at Harry's face. "And Weasley is like your brother now or something, right?" Draco asked.

"Right..." Harry replied with a curious frown.

"So, as your brother, he can hardly complain about someone else being given his former title of best friend," Draco went on, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Harry laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "You're my best friend," Harry assured him, his eyes bright with mirth.

Draco laughed softly. He met Harry's gaze again, his throat tightening when he saw Harry's tender expression. Draco bit his lip and then tugged Harry a bit closer. His pulse raced as he leaned and kissed Harry's lips gently. He pulled back again, relieved to see Harry's surprised smile. He was flooded with warmth when Harry pulled him close for another kiss.

The kisses were slow and sweet. Just a gentle, slow pressing of lips. They parted only to draw one another back in. Neither of them attempted to deepen it and their hands didn't wander. It was a perfect display of affection that wasn't fueled by lust. At that moment, they wanted nothing more.

After several minutes, Harry pulled away slightly. "Do you want to get up now?" he asked quietly. "You still look tired."

"Maybe I'll rest a little while longer," Draco replied. "Will you stay with me? At least for a little while?" he asked hopefully.

Harry checked his watch, considering. "I can do that," he decided. He stretched out on the bed on his side facing Draco. Draco settled back and turned to face Harry, blinking slowly. Harry smiled and reached up to stroke Draco's hair, humming the song that was now Draco's favorite.

Once he was sure that Draco was sleeping peacefully, Harry carefully slipped out of the bed. He reached out and picked up the bouquet of little white flowers that he'd set on the bed. Draco had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed the flowers. Harry looked around for somewhere to place the flowers.

"Use this." Narcissa stepped into the room, holding a simple glass vase. She eyed the flowers as Harry added water to the vase and tucked the stems inside. "Lobularia," she noted quietly.

"Also called sweet alyssum," Harry agreed, setting the vase on the table by Draco's bed.

They walked out of Draco's room and Narcissa closed the door softly. "Worth beyond beauty," she said, smiling when Harry's cheeks flushed. "Draco may not be aware of the significance of these flowers, but I am. I can appreciate the creativity of your methods."

Harry hadn't even considered that Narcissa would understand what he was doing. He really should have thought of that.

Sensing his distress, Narcissa shook her head. "Don't fret Mr. Potter," she said calmly. "I approve of you. And I'm willing to forgive this unorthodox courting of my son if you promise to keep me updated on your progress."

Harry blinked in surprise. Well that was an unexpected response. "Of- Of course," he stammered. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded graciously. "Now, you'd best be off. I'm sure your family is anxious to spend more time with you. Good day Mr. Potter," she concluded with a regal nod.

Tilly the house elf appeared then and held out an expectant hand for Harry. Harry smiled and took the elf's hand. A moment later, he was back at the Burrow. The Weasleys were gathered in the living room and looking at him expectantly.

"Is he alright?" Molly asked with a concerned frown.

"He is now," Harry replied, resisting the urge to reach up and touch his lips at the memory of Draco's soft kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was glad to board the Hogwarts Express to return to school. He settled himself in a compartment with Ron, impatiently waiting for Draco to arrive. He glanced out the window, his eyes scanning for familiar blond hair.

"He'll be here," Ron said calmly, rolling his eyes. "You've got it bad mate." He chuckled when Harry scowled at him.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing him," Harry said, forcing himself to look away from the window.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know Hermione is not going to approve of this," he commented.

"What?" Harry asked innocently, his cheeks heating up.

Hermione arrived in the next moment, smiling at them. She happily accepted a kiss from Ron before hugging Harry warmly. As Hermione settled into her seat, Ron shot Harry a pointed look.

A few moments later, Draco stepped into the compartment and sat down next to Harry with a smile. "Hi," Draco murmured, pressing closer as Harry draped his arm over Draco's shoulders. Ron rolled his eyes at the sight, making Draco smirk. "Nothing wrong with getting a cuddle from my best mate," he said haughtily. He squirmed when Harry poked his side in playful reproach.

"I'm Harry's best friend," Ron retorted with a scowl.

"No, you're his brother," Draco corrected primly. "You don't get to be both. That's just selfish."

Ron snorted. "Fine. Being his brother is better anyway," he said smugly.

"Oh, I disagree," Draco replied with a mischievous grin. He abruptly turned and pressed a kiss to Harry's laughing mouth. "Stop that, you're ruining it," Draco chided, though he started laughing as well.

Hermione dropped the book she was holding. Her eyes were wide with shock. What had she missed while she spent Christmas with her parents? Ron looked a little unsettled, but not surprised.

Harry noticed her gobsmacked expression and grinned sheepishly. "Er- We're doing that now..." he said.

"Traumatizing people with snogging," Ron explained to his confused girlfriend.

"Nothing wrong with getting kisses from my best friend," Draco said with a dismissive wave, though his cheeks were slightly pink.

Harry and Ron snorted with laughter. "He's going to use that excuse for everything," Harry said.

"Naturally," Draco agreed, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's cheek.

Hermione pursed her lips, her eyes darting between Draco and Harry. The pair hadn't claimed to be dating. Draco had called Harry is best friend. So they were friends that snogged? That didn't sound like a good idea. It had a lot of potential for either or both of them to get hurt.

Harry was smiling a bit shyly as he asked Draco about his mother and how he'd enjoyed the holiday. Draco seemed much more relaxed than he had during first term. He leaned casually against Harry and talked, obviously enjoying Harry's intent focus. After a few minutes, Draco politely addressed Hermione and Ron, asking how they'd enjoyed Christmas.

It was a little strange. Draco didn't often speak to the other Gryffindors. Indeed, this was the first time he'd initiated interaction with Ron and Hermione outside of a generic, obligatory greeting.

The train ride was relatively pleasant. Draco didn't kiss Harry for the remainder of the trip, but he contented himself with running his fingers through Harry's hair. Ron appreciated the restraint and showed his thanks by not making a face every time Draco reached up to play with messy locks.

As they neared the end of their journey, the compartment door slid open to reveal Pansy Parkinson. She stared at Draco with wide eyes. He had his back against the window and his legs were stretched comfortably across Harry's lap. Harry had one hand resting on Draco's knee and a pumpkin pasty in the other hand. Draco and Harry's smiles faded abruptly at the sight of Pansy. Ron and Hermione stiffened, as if preparing to fight Pansy off.

"So it's true?" Pansy asked, her voice oddly high pitched. "You're friends with them now?"

Draco's expression of surprise turned bitter. "You're talking to me now?" he asked coldly.

"Just answer the question," Pansy snapped.

"No," Draco retorted. "I don't answer to you and I won't bother dignifying such a stupid question with an answer. You've avoided me since the year started."

"I thought you were just trying to get on Potter's good side so he'd protect you," Pansy noted, her tone confused and angry.

"Protect him from what?" Harry asked, alarmed when Draco winced slightly.

"Regardless," Draco said irritably, "none of this explains why you are here. My friendship with Harry is none of your concern."

Pansy bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder. She looked back at Draco. "Can we speak privately?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Draco replied, his tone icy. "I have no reason to trust you and I don't see that going with you would be any benefit for me."

Pansy closed the compartment door and sat down next to Hermione, her expression determined. Her eyes were locked on Draco's face. "Damn it Draco," she hissed. "You know what the Slytherins are like. So many of us had families that sided with the Dark Lord. You knew that you'd be ostracized."

"I did," Draco allowed with a nod. "So why are you here?"

"They may be more forgiving if you abandon your current course," Pansy hinted, glancing around at the Gryffindors with obvious distaste. "You know you don't belong with them."

"Yes he does," Harry said firmly, ignoring Pansy's sneer. He turned to Draco with a concerned frown. "That's your choice though."

Draco couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. To hear Harry say that Draco belonged with them, with Harry, was wonderful. If they were alone, Draco would be tempted to bestow a kiss on Harry that would be far less chaste than their previous kisses. The thought made his breath catch in his throat and he swallowed hard.

"My best friend," he reminded Harry quietly. Harry responded with a bright smile. Then Draco turned to Pansy sternly. "I have no intention of abandoning my friends."

Pansy heaved a frustrated sigh before standing up and storming out of the compartment. An uncomfortable silence followed her exit. They were all aware that Draco had said "friends". As in, plural.

"I'm touched Malfoy," Ron said, placing one hand on his chest dramatically.

"Shut up Weasley. I wasn't talking about you," Draco grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't fool me," Ron replied in a cheerful tone. His smile faded and he eyed Draco with concern. "Why did I get the impression that we were missing something in that conversation?"

"It was a warning," Draco sighed. "Or a threat, depending on how you look at it. Slytherin house has always been a bit political, but it's even more so now. There are some children of Death Eaters and other supporters. There are several that seem neutral and they're left in peace. Nobody sides against the Dark though."

"Except for you," Ron added helpfully.

"Indeed," Draco agreed grimly.

"Are you safe there?" Hermione asked.

"Safe enough," Draco shrugged. "They tried to 'make an example of me' first term. But Blaise made them stop. Blaise is neutral," he added.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, horrified.

"There was no need to make you fret over it," Draco retorted. "The worst of it was before we were friends. As long as I keep my head down, I'm fine. Most of my time in the dungeons is spent as a cat." He shifted forward and pressed a light kiss to Harry's lips before sitting back again. "Don't worry."

But Harry worried anyway. When they eventually found themselves in the Great Hall for dinner, he stared at the Slytherin table anxiously. Draco kept to himself at the end of the table, ignoring the scornful looks that some of his housemates gave. He looked surprised when Blaise Zabini sat down next to him.

Harry watched with narrowed eyes. "What's Zabini playing at?" he muttered.

Neville glanced over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. "He doesn't seem hostile," Neville noted. "Just try to eat, Harry."

"How are things going with you two?" Ginny asked. She smirked when she saw Hermione instantly turn to Harry expectantly.

"It's good," Harry said, squirming a bit under Hermione's gaze. "We're best friends." He blushed when Ginny gave him a pointed look. "He... er-kisses me a lot."

"But you're just friends?" Hermione pressed.

"I'm not going to push him," Harry said firmly. "He's dealing with a lot. He hasn't given any indication that he wants anything more than friendship."

"Except for the snogging," Ron commented with a smirk.

"We'll go at his pace," Harry said. "I'm adjusting as well. My dating experience is two girls. The idea of..." He trailed off, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Thinking of shagging him already?" Seamus asked, cheerfully butting in and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry made a choking sound.

"Oi! Leave poor Harry alone," Dean chided, giving Seamus a quelling look. Seamus winked at Harry and then returned to his meal without another word.

Harry ate his dinner while his mind churned. He'd been struggling to avoid even the thought of sex. He hadn't really considered the idea of sex with a bloke and the idea made him feel rather anxious. It was a new concept and he found himself wondering if he'd want to sleep with Draco. Like many people, he wanted sexual gratification but he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on what that would entail for himself and Draco.

Ginny watched Harry as he frowned pensively at his roasted potatoes. She waited until he seemed uninterested in eating anything else to clear her throat. "Come with me Harry," she said, standing up and giving Neville's hand a squeeze. "Let Draco know that I've got Harry and that he can come by the common room in an hour."

Neville nodded his agreement, and smirked as he watched Ginny practically drag Harry out of the Great Hall.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I want you to talk to me," Ginny replied lightly. "You looked a bit upset during dinner."

Harry blushed and looked away as they continued down the hall. "Just thinking," he muttered.

"I noticed," Ginny responded. She glanced at Harry with concern. "How far have you gone with Draco?" she asked bluntly.

Harry abruptly stumbled. He straightened and shot her a scandalized expression. "That's..."

"We're supposed to gossip about this stuff," Ginny insisted. "Don't be a prude. I want details."

"I- We- There's nothing to tell," Harry sputtered, glancing around to make sure they weren't overheard. "We've kissed a few times."

"With tongue?"

"No," Harry replied in a whisper, looking rather horrified by Ginny's interrogation.

"And do you want more? Physically?" Ginny asked.

Harry scowled at her before growling the password and stomping through the portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor common room. "What's this about?" he asked irritably once he was certain that the common room was empty.

"We're all worried about you," Ginny replied, tugging Harry's sleeve to coax him into sitting down with her.

"I'm fine," Harry said, dropping into the couch gracelessly. "I'm enjoying spending time with him. He kissed me first. I'm just letting him take the lead. I'm not sure if he feels the same as I do, but I think I can convince him." He paused and rubbed at the back of his neck. "The sex thing is..." He trailed off, rolling his eyes when Ginny grinned.

"I think I want to," he admitted sheepishly, grimacing when Ginny squealed. "But, I really don't want to mess this up."

"Keep being yourself," Ginny assured him. "Draco seems pretty fond of you already."

They chatted for a while, even as more students began trickling in. Harry was grateful to voice his concerns and insecurities. Ginny was perhaps a bit too eager to listen to every detail and offer encouragement.

Eventually, Neville stepped into the common room with Draco. Neville greeted Ginny with a shy kiss and Draco sat down next to Harry. "Are you okay?" Draco asked.

Ginny was making kissy faces behind Draco's back, so Harry was struggling not to laugh. "I'm alright," Harry replied. "Ginny was just being nosy."

Draco nodded his acceptance, smiling tentatively at Ginny when she sat back down with Neville. It wasn't easy, but Draco was trying to be kind to Harry's friends. Ginny made him a bit nervous, but she had been the most accepting of him. Sometimes she treated him as if he was an extension of Harry. As if they were a pair in her mind. The thought was pleasant, and Draco was glad for some kindness. Being in Slytherin was a lonely experience for Draco after the war.

Hermione entered the common room, wringing her hands anxiously. "What is it?" Harry asked hastily.

"Ron, Seamus and Dean are outside with Blaise Zabini," Hermione said. "He wants to talk to you and Draco."

Harry and Draco shared a confused look but swiftly followed Hermione with Ginny and Neville close behind. They found the three Gryffindors and Blaise at the edge of the Black Lake, eyeing each other with obvious dislike.

"What do you want?" Harry asked tersely.

Blaise glanced around at all the Gryffindors. "A full entourage... How impressive," he muttered sarcastically.

"We protect our own," Hermione said sternly.

"And that includes Malfoy," Neville added.

Blaise heaved a sigh of resignation. "I am not involved with those that wish to punish Draco for his loyalties... Or lack there of," he added with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Good for you," Ron sneered.

"The balance of power in Slytherin is... delicate," Blaise said, ignoring Ron. "I will not be forced into misguided alliances. I don't take kindly to threats."

Harry stared at Blaise, waiting for further explanation. When Blaise said nothing further, Harry huffed. "And?" he demanded impatiently.

"You have not made any demands," Blaise noted, his eyes focused intently on Harry. "You have this... new alliance with a former enemy." He gestured toward Draco.

"It's called friendship," Harry retorted.

"Whatever," Blaise responded with another lazy wave. "The point is, Slytherin is becoming dangerous for anyone that is neutral and I seek to tip the scales."

Harry groaned, rubbing at his temples. The last thing he wanted was to be involved in a power struggle.

"I'm not asking you for direct involvement," Blaise said, still sounding maddeningly calm. "I'm saying that I can stand between Draco and his potential attackers."

Draco bristled at the notion that he needed to be protected. He scowled when Harry looked interested in Blaise's suggestion.

"In exchange for..." Harry trailed off, raising an expectant eyebrow.

"An open mind," Blaise replied with a shrug. "Whether you like it or not, you are associated with power and influence. If you are open to non-hostile Slytherins, I can gain support. Those of us with no desire to be involved in another war will be able to resist the others. For now, I fear for the safety of the younger Slytherins."

"Is it really that bad?" Hermione asked Draco, he brow furrowed in concern.

"I wasn't completely aware," Draco responded quietly. "I stay away as often as I can manage and stay out of sight when I've got to be in the dungeons. But, it's not surprising. Some of the older Slytherins are violent and aggressive. They're angry about the outcome of the war."

"Why hasn't this been reported to the Headmistress?" Hermione asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Granger, nobody in Slytherin expects to have our concerns attended to," he informed her. "Our head of house is useless and the Headmistress is a known member of the Order of the Phoenix. Slytherins can anticipate being ignored and mistrusted. As an added bonus, it could be... hazardous to one's health to report anything."

"That is horrible," Hermione gasped.

"We can't let that continue," Ginny added.

Harry nodded. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"Just be ready to back me up," Blaise replied grimly. "I'll discreetly keep Draco from harm. I've been keeping an eye on everyone, so I know who to reveal my intentions to. When appropriate, it would be ideal for me to be able to approach you without animosity," he said, glancing meaningfully at the surrounding Gryffindors.

"I don't need a minder," Draco snapped.

"But an ally would be prudent," Blaise insisted.

"Please," Harry said softly before Draco could argue any further. "I'd feel better about you being in the Slytherin dorms if I knew you weren't alone."

Draco heaved an aggravated sigh, but he nodded. His heart was warmed by the relief on Harry's face. He couldn't be angry with Harry for being concerned for his safety, even if it was sort of annoying. And it would be nice to not feel so isolated in the dungeons. He'd considered Blaise to be a friend before.

"Excellent," Blaise said with a slight nod. "I will be in touch." He turned and walked away without a backward glance.

"Would it kill him to offer a bit more detail?" Ron grumbled.

"Slytherins don't work that way," Draco replied tersely. "I'm sure it was difficult enough to request help it all. And he's protecting himself by not telling you too much. Reporting to Harry Potter isn't likely to make the others happy. And Blaise won't want you to take this to the Headmistress, so he purposely avoided offering names or evidence."

"So confusing," Dean groaned, taking Seamus' hand and leading the way back into the castle. The others followed in thoughtful silence.

As the common room emptied, Harry remained sitting on the couch with Draco. The blond was reluctant to leave Harry's side, as usual. Harry tried to remind himself that it was because Draco was so lonely among his housemates. But, Harry's heart sped up a bit as Draco leaned against his chest and made himself more comfortable.

"Can we really trust Blaise?" Harry asked, eager to think about anything aside from the tantalizing warmth of Draco's body. Discussing sex with Ginny had probably not been the best idea for Harry's self-control.

"Because he's in Slytherin?" Draco asked defensively, not meeting Harry's eyes. "You know that I am still a Slytherin myself."

Harry shook his head hastily. "Of course not! Draco, there are very few people I would trust with your safety, regardless of house affiliation. I want to know that you'll be alright," he added.

Draco nodded slowly, turning his head to look at Harry. He was still for a moment and then kissed Harry softly. He paused again before kissing Harry a second time, brushing his tongue lightly over Harry's bottom lip.

Harry felt as if his whole body was trembling as he slowly opened his mouth to Draco. Draco's tongue instantly swept into Harry's mouth, flicking over Harry's tongue briefly before returning for a more firm and lingering caress. Harry's shaking hands came up to cradle Draco's face as he returned the kiss.

Harry could feel warm fingers creeping under his jumper to stroke his lower back. He couldn't help the moan that slipped out. Draco smiled against his lips, breaking the kiss.

"It's nice that you're so protective," Draco commented lightly, his cheeks pink with a faint blush. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

The word 'friend' sounded so hateful to Harry in that moment. Harry wanted so much more. Draco Malfoy had slipped into Harry's heart and swiftly entangled the Chosen One. He wanted to protect Draco. Love him. He was so in love with Draco. How could it have happened so quickly?

"Are you alright?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Harry said, forcing a smile. "Nothing wrong with snogging the hell out of your best friend."

"That's the spirit," Draco laughed before pulling Harry into another deep kiss. He moaned in a way that Harry found almost unbearably arousing.

"The common room is probably not the best place for that."

Draco pulled away at the sound of Ginny's voice. He was blushing more than ever and looking down bashfully. Harry was struggling to regulate his breathing and will away the erection that hadn't flagged in the slightest with Ginny's interruption.

"That looked fun," Ginny noted with a grin, ignoring the glare that Harry directed at her.

Draco huffed an embarrassed little laugh. "Goodnight," he said softly, releasing his hold on Harry and leaving swiftly.

Harry groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. When he lowered his hands enough to peer at Ginny over his fingertips, she smirked.

"You know you're going to have to deal with that," she commented, gesturing to his tented trousers.

Harry scowled and dropped his hands to cover his crotch. "Thanks for the input," he snapped.

"This is not my fault," she reminded him tersely. She grinned again. "But we know that he feelings for you now."

"He said that he's lucky to have a friend like me," Harry said, looking quite dejected for a bloke that had just been enthusiastically snogged.

"Ouch," Ginny said, looking sympathetic. "But, don't worry about that too much. That did not look like a snog between friends. He's playing coy."

Harry sighed, hoping fervently that she was right.

HPDM~HPDM

Draco blinked in surprise when he looked up to see Luna. He had gone to the library to complete some homework, and was sitting alone at a table. Luna gave him a smile and dropped into a seat across from him.

"Good morning Draco," Luna said airily.

"Lovegood," Draco greeted her with a nod.

Luna reached into her bag and pulled out a red carnation. She held it out to Draco. "It's from Harry," she said.

Draco took the flower, a tiny smile appearing on his face. He had been feeling a bit awkward from the way he'd snogged Harry. He almost couldn't believe he'd done it. But Harry had been so worried and caring. Draco had just felt affection overflow and could think of nothing better than snogging Harry senseless. And Harry had responded beautifully.

"Harry's a lovely person," Luna noted, drawing Draco out of his thoughts.

"He is," Draco agreed. "I'm glad that we're friends. Though I'm not sure why he insists on sending me flowers."

Luna cocked her head to one side. "What do you think he's trying to tell you?" she asked.

Draco turned the carnation slowly between his fingers, considering. "We haven't talked about it, but I think that he's courting me," he said quietly. "He's being a bit strange about it, but it's Harry." His eyes darted back to Luna's face, seeking her input.

"Well that's a nice idea," Luna responded placidly.

"Do you think that I'm right? That Harry is courting me?" Draco asked.

"What you think is far more important Draco," Luna replied, reaching out and patting Draco's hand. Then she stood up and moved away, offering Blaise a cheerful greeting as he approached Draco's table.

"You're friends with Lovegood as well?" Blaise asked, sitting down at Draco's table.

"She's nice enough," Draco responded, setting the carnation aside.

"And she's giving you flowers?" Blaise questioned with a smirk.

"No," Draco replied, feeling his cheeks heat up. "It's from Harry."

Blaise stared at Draco, glanced at the flower and then back at Draco. "Harry Potter sent you a red carnation?" Blaise asked, surprised.

"He did," Draco replied, stubbornly keeping his gaze on his book. "He does strange things like that. He sent me a wreath of honeysuckle at Christmas." He hoped that Blaise would be tactful enough to not mention Draco's blush.

"Strange indeed," Blaise responded eyeing the flower. He cleared his throat quietly. "Do not eat any of the sweets in the Slytherin common room. They've been laced with something... unpleasant. It isn't fatal, but you would not be pleased by the effects and neither would Potter."

"Thanks," Draco muttered, shaking his head.

Blaise nodded shortly, leaving Draco to his homework. Draco chewed on his lower lip, his eyes darting to the flower resting on the table. A smile tugged his lips upward as his mind considered the idea of being courted by Harry. It was a bit odd to not have an open discussion on the subject, but Draco couldn't bring himself to regret Harry's methods. Draco enjoyed feeling so cared for and appreciated. It would be worth it to be patient and see what Harry would do next.

HPDM~HPDM

Weeks went by and Blaise's vague plan was proving to be a good one. He'd been adding wards to Draco's bed curtains at night and diligently monitoring their more hostile peers. One day, he'd been walking to lunch with a small group of Slytherins and had spotted Harry and Draco. After checking that it was safe, Blaise approached the pair. "Potter," he greeted politely.

While surprised, Harry managed to smile. Draco remained slightly behind Harry, offering silent support. "Hey Blaise," Harry replied cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Well enough," Blaise said. "I've been meaning to ask how your shoulder is. I know you were rather sore after your last Quidditch practice."

"I think it'll be fine," Harry responded lightly, waving off the concern.

"That's good," Blaise nodded. "I'm looking forward to the next game." He glanced over his shoulder at the other Slytherins. They were hovering nearby, looking confused. "Have you met my friends?" Blaise asked. He waved them over and introduced each student. "You'll remember Millicent Bulstrode of course," he concluded, motioning to the mentioned girl.

"Yes, I remember her," Harry agreed with a quick nod to Millicent. "It's nice to meet all of you." He smiled as they murmured stilted greetings. "Blaise, we're meeting to work on Defensive spells after dinner if you're interested. McGonagall gave us permission to use one of the classrooms. You're all welcome to come," he added to the others.

A moment later, Blaise led the Slytherins away. Harry relaxed when he felt Draco's hand on his back. "I think that went well," Draco commented, glancing around to see if they were alone. He was still standing behind Harry, his hands lifting to touch Harry's shoulders.

"Good," Harry sighed. "I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"You were fine," Draco assured him. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against the back of Harry's neck, smirking when Harry gasped. Draco moved closer and pressed a warm kiss to the side of Harry's neck. Harry shivered. Pleased, Draco continued to brush kisses against Harry's sensitive skin until Harry made an odd sound.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry asked, turning around to face Draco.

Draco smiled. "Maybe I like the way you look when you want me," he murmured boldly. He winked and then sauntered away.

Harry groaned.

"I think he's torturing me," Harry said petulantly as he walked next to Ginny toward Hogsmead a few days later.

"Sounds like you're enjoying it though," Ginny said, looking over to see Draco and Hermione walking together and discussing a book. Ron was trudging along next to them looking put out. "I'm sure you've got quite a collection of fantasies to occupy you at night."

"My cock is eventually going to catch fire from friction," Harry hissed. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth, mortified.

Ginny laughed so hard that she stumbled and fell over. Neville, who had been walking next to Ginny, stared down at his girlfriend and then smirked at Harry. "Classy," he remarked. Just behind them, Dean and Seamus were shaking and snorting with laughter.

"I think that's what lubricant is for," Luna mentioned, eyeing Harry with mild concern.

"Oh my god," Ginny snorted, still lying on the ground.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded, annoyed that he'd missed out on the fun because he'd been subjected to nerd talk.

"Nothing!" Harry choked out, his face red. "Let's go get a drink. I really need one," he added shooting a dark look at a still giggling Ginny.

Draco moved to Harry's side as they continued to the Three Broomsticks. "Everything alright?" Draco asked.

Harry managed a reassuring smile. "Just Ginny having a laugh at my expense," he said.

Draco grinned. "I like her," he declared.

"You would," Harry chuckled, giving Draco a playful shove.

Blaise met them in the pub along with Milicent and another Slytherin named Andre Cassel. Harry's irritation quickly turned into bitter jealousy when Andre proceeded to flirt with Draco.

Draco ignored the attention, conversing politely with everyone at the table. Harry kept his eyes averted, privately wanting to throttle Andre. It was good that Blaise had made some progress and that some of the Slytherins were more accepting of Draco. But Harry hadn't considered potential suitors. The thought made his stomach churn and he couldn't bring himself to drink his butterbeer.

The other Gryffindors were growing uncomfortable with Andre's flirting. They knew that it was bothering Harry. Luna was watching Draco intently and when she caught his eye, she glanced at Harry.

Draco turned to speak to Harry but paused when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at Andre and frowned.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Andre asked hopefully.

In other circumstances, Draco might have been tempted. Andre was clever and attractive. He'd flirted a great deal, but he'd kept his hands to himself and had been polite. But, Draco had no regrets about declining.

"Andre, I'm flattered, but I can't," Draco said calmly. "I'm already being courted." He nodded when Andre's eyes darted briefly to Harry. The rest of the table fell silent.

"Understood," Andre nodded. As he was about to turn away, he saw Harry's head jerk up.

"What?" Harry yelped, his eyes wide as he stared at Draco. "You're being courted?"

Draco blinked and then huffed a short, disbelieving laugh. His smile fell at Harry's wounded look. "Please tell me you're joking," Draco said warily.

"Who?" Harry demanded. "Who is it? Why would you not mention that?"

Draco stared at Harry as if he'd gone mad. "I was talking about you, you lunatic," Draco retorted. Ron dropped his head to the table, giving in to the urge to giggle childishly.

"You were... Oh..." Harry's face reddened and he groaned in embarrassment. His mind pulled forth Narcissa's words from over the holidays. "Unorthodox courting" is what she had said. Courting. Harry was a bit of an idiot.

"I just thought with the flowers and... everything," Draco murmured, blushing as well. "But if that's not what you want-"

"No!" Harry blurted out, catching hold of Draco's hand. "I want this. I just... I'm an idiot."

"Definitely," Ginny agreed cheerfully.

"I didn't quite think of it that way," Harry admitted, ignoring Ginny. "Courting is a strange concept for me. So, I don't think I understood exactly how it would be interpreted."

Draco looked down, disappointed. "So why did you send all those flowers?" he asked quietly.

"I wanted to see you smile," Harry responded. "Because I wanted to be the one to make you happy and to show how I feel about you. The fact that I was ignorant of the appropriate term for my behavior doesn't change my intentions."

For a moment, Draco said nothing. Then he met Harry's anxious gaze with a smile. "You're completely ridiculous," he stated fondly.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, eagerly pressing a chaste kiss to Draco's lips.

Millicent snorted. "Only Potter could court a bloke for a few months accidently," she commented shaking her head. She smirked when Seamus and Dean burst into raucous laughter.

HPDM~HPDM

Spring weather arrived and made it much easier for Harry to obtain flowers. He had a surprise planned for Draco and Neville had enthusiastically agreed to assist. Draco was aware that Harry was up to something, but he didn't question it. He didn't have the heart to spoil it when Harry looked so very pleased with himself whenever he returned from whatever secret thing he was doing.

Not wanting to make any mistakes, Harry immediately began researching courtship. It wouldn't do to be caught by surprise again. He'd hated to see the disappointment that had flashed across Draco's features in Hogsmead. Harry would learn and be prepared so he could continue to make Draco happy.

Draco had become even more affectionate since the visit to Hogsmead. He seemed to very much enjoy holding Harry's hand, which they'd never done before. Word spread around school rapidly and Draco didn't care who knew about his relationship.

It helped that he now had multiple allies in Slytherin. Despite Draco's rejection, Andre was quietly supportive and seemed very happy for Harry and Draco. Millicent had been quick to snap at a group of students that chose to make nasty comments about Draco's "disgraceful choice of partner". Pansy was especially unpleasant when she found out. But, Draco clearly no longer cared about what Pansy thought.

"I'm glad things are going well," Harry said, stroking lightly down Draco's back. It was just after breakfast and they gone back up to Harry's room for some time alone. Harry was on his back and Draco was resting over top of him, his nose nuzzling into Harry's warm neck.

"It's all thanks to you," Draco said softly.

"It was Blaise's idea to form an alliance with the more neutral Slytherins," Harry pointed out.

"Well yes," Draco admitted. "But you just make everything better."

Harry smiled. "It's amazing how sweet and cuddly you are," he commented.

"Shut up," Draco laughed. "I take it back. You're awful." He lifted his face to look down at Harry. He kissed Harry softly, and then more firmly. When Harry hummed happily, Draco deepened the kiss, one of his hands making its way under Harry's shirt to stroke smooth, warm skin. With a devilish grin, he shifted and settled himself between Harry's thighs.

"Well that's promising," Harry remarked, reaching down to grip Draco's hips.

"I thought you deserved a reward," Draco murmured, rolling his hips and coaxing a moan from Harry. "Like that?" Draco asked, panting against Harry's lips.

"Oh Merlin," Harry breathed, pleasure surging through him. "You evil bastard."

Draco chuckled, lowering his head to press sensual kisses against Harry's neck. "And I thought I was being nice to you," he said against warm skin.

"So nice," Harry panted. "You're my favorite. So good Draco." He lifted his hips to meet Draco, shuddering with another moan. His erection throbbed and Harry mentally cursed the fabric that separated his body from Draco. He could feel Draco hot and hard against his groin.

Draco's hand slid down to grip Harry's hip, his mouth swallowing the delightful sounds that Harry made. They rocked against each other for a few minutes, consumed by pleasure. Draco was thrilled when Harry's body went rigid briefly as he whimpered and clutched Draco tightly. Draco's climax followed swiftly, taking his breath away for a moment.

They relaxed against one another, their kisses slowing. "Pretty sure that isn't appropriate behavior for courting," Harry grinned, casting a quick charm to clean them up. "What would your mother say?"

"I have no intention of telling my mother about this aspect of our relationship," Draco retorted, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Then next time, we could try this without the clothes," Harry suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Don't push it Potter," Draco responded with an eye roll. He silenced Harry's chuckle with another kiss.

A short time later, they went out to join their friends by the lake. They were gathered near a tree and enjoying warmer weather. Blaise was sitting next to Luna and looking remarkably relaxed. The others seemed perfectly content to have Blaise there with them.

Harry sat down in the grass next to Ginny and Draco relaxed with his head on Harry's thigh. He grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a little squeeze before releasing it. Harry grinned and began stroking Draco's hair. Draco sighed in happy approval.

"I see you two are doing well," Ginny commented, smiling mischievously.

Harry smiled down at Draco's peaceful face. "We're brilliant," Harry said, earning a smile and a wink from Draco.

Ginny nodded, trying to display only polite interest. "I'm so glad," she said lightly. "And the love bite looks fantastic against your complexion Harry."

Harry brought up a hand to cover the side of his neck with a look of horrified embarrassment. His mouth fell open in shock when Draco said "I thought so too. It's a lovely color on him." His eyes remained blissfully closed so he didn't see Harry's scowl.

"Did you mark my neck on purpose?" Harry hissed, his face flushing.

"Not on purpose," Draco denied, his eyes still closed. "It wasn't intentional but I can certainly appreciate good work when I see it. Call it a happy accident."

"You could have warned me," Harry grumbled.

Draco cracked one eye open to look up at Harry. "You're not angry are you?" he asked innocently. "I certainly like the look of it." He lifted his hand to run one finger down the length of Harry's neck. "Think of it as a reminder to everyone else that you're mine." He chuckled when Harry sighed.

"So, does this mean that you're shagging now?" Seamus asked, making Ron protest loudly.

Draco sat up quickly, his cheeks growing pink. He began sputtering words like "inappropriate", "vulgar" and "randy Gryffindors". Harry was flustered as well, but he found Draco's reaction to be hilarious. "You've brought this on yourself," Harry chuckled at Draco. When Draco shot him an incredulous look, Harry gestured to the little love bite. Draco blushed even more, making Harry burst into loud, uninhibited laughter.

The others looked on with widening smiles. It was such a contrast to what Harry was like at the beginning of first term. Hermione felt tears filling her eyes at the sight of Harry finally looking happy and unburdened. Ron gave her hand a squeeze, his thoughts similarly engaged.

Harry calmed his laughter a bit, pulling Draco up into a hug and allowing the blond to hide his red face against Harry's chest. "You're heartless," Draco muttered against the fabric of Harry's shirt.

Harry grinned and kissed the top of Draco's head. "I'll make it up to you," Harry murmured softly. He didn't have to look to know that Draco was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of smut in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, but I thought I'd warn you. In the case of those of you that are dying for some naughtiness between Harry and Draco... You're welcome.

Draco sat between Neville and Hermione for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. A few Gryffindors gave him odd looks, but most took little notice. They'd grown accustomed to seeing Harry and Draco together and the knowledge of the pair's courting had caused very little fuss among the lions.

"Do you miss playing?" Neville asked, looking toward the changing rooms as they waited for the players to appear.

"A bit," Draco said. "Harry and I come out to chase the snitch sometimes. It's not quite the same, but it's nice."

"How are you two doing?" Hermione asked, placing her book in her lap. She'd promised Ron that she'd actually watch the game.

"Why aren't you asking Harry that?" Draco asked.

"I'd like to hear your perspective," Hermione shrugged.

Draco nodded, looking toward the changing rooms. "I think it's going well," he mused. "We argue a lot. But we seem to work things out well enough. I get so frustrated with him sometimes," he admitted with a frown.

"What for?" Neville asked.

"He's so stubborn," Draco explained, shaking his head. "And overprotective. He doesn't need to worry about me so much. He's got this compulsion to save everyone at the expense of himself and it makes me want to strangle him sometimes," he concluded with a huff.

Neville chuckled. "That's Harry," he agreed with a fond smile. "But it's also something to be admired. You've got to love that big heart. And you're lucky enough to have him wrapped around your finger," Neville noted, giving Draco a knowing smile.

"Nobody loves like Harry," Hermione agreed. She was pleased when she saw Draco blush and look down at his hands.

The players soon hurried onto the pitch and the game started. Draco's eyes stayed mostly on Harry. He was glad that he'd only recently realized that Harry had a rather spectacular bum. It was distracting. Now that they were together, Draco had no qualms about eyeing Harry's form. Really, it would be a shame not to.

"Shut up Granger," Draco grumbled when he saw her watching him with a smirk.

"I didn't say anything," Hermione giggled.

The two teams were fairly evenly matched. Harry circled above the other players, his eyes scanning for the snitch. Bludgers zoomed back and forth, knocked about by the beaters.

Harry made a sudden dive and the crowd gasped. Draco could finally see the snitch, and Harry was rapidly closing in on it.

And then there was an explosion.

One of the bludgers had slammed into Ginny's side and then exploded as it sped away. Harry zoomed toward her, the snitch forgotten. In the next moment, the second bludger collided with the back of Harry's head and he fell limply from his broom.

Hermione was casting spells feverishly, slowing the falls of her wounded friends. Draco was momentarily paralyzed with horrified shock. And then he was pushing people aside in his frenzied rush to get to Harry. Neville and Hermione were close on his heels.

Ginny was laying on her side, clutching her ribs and gasping for breath through her tears. Harry was lying in a pool of blood, his face pale and unmoving. Draco made to lunge for Harry but was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around him firmly.

"You've got to let Madam Pomfrey take care of him," Ron growled, not loosening his grip on the squirming blond. "Draco!" he snapped, startling Draco into stillness. Ron had never used his first name before. "Let her fix him up. You'll only be in the way."

Ron felt his throat tighten when Draco's knees buckled. Ron crouched on the ground, keeping Draco in a firm embrace. "This can't be happening," Draco whispered, his gray eyes following Poppy's frantic wand movements. "Harry can't... I just got him!" Draco cried.

"I know," Ron said tiredly. "Just be calm." He glanced over at Neville. "How's Ginny?"

Neville watched McGonagall levitating Ginny off of the pitch before turning to Ron. "A lot of bruising and two broken ribs," he said. "She'll recover. It could have been much worse."

Ron lifted one shaky hand to cover his eyes. He heaved a sigh of relief. His little sister would be alright. As for his adoptive brother...

"How is he?" Hermione asked, her voice tearful.

"I need to get him to the hospital wing," Poppy muttered. "Miss Granger, if you would levitate him..."

Hermione hurried to comply, levitating Harry's body easily. Poppy continued with her spells as they made their way toward the castle. McGonagall followed, levitating Ginny.

"Come now," Flitwick said quietly, urging Draco and Ron to their feet. "I'll be sure that you are notified when Mr. Potter can have visitors."

"Thank you," Draco murmured, standing up and smoothing down his robes. He quickly masked his emotions behind an indifferent expression, motioning imperiously for Ron to lead the way. Seamus and Dean met up with them and wisely didn't comment on Draco's stony expression.

Ron silently led the way through the common room and up to the dorm room. Once there, Ron turned to Draco while Neville closed the door.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked, sounding shaken.

"We wait for an update," Neville said hoarsely. "Are you two alright?" he asked, looking between Ron and Draco.

Ron shook his head while Draco whispered "No."

Neville nodded and stepped up to wrap an arm around each of them. He pulled them close to himself and hugged them. Dean and Seamus moved to stand behind Ron and Draco, joining in on the hug.

"We're not going to lose Harry," Neville choked out. "He'll pull through this. He always does."

For long moments, nothing else was said. The five young men simply stood together and comforted one another. It made Draco miss Harry every more.

They looked up when the door opened. Hermione walked in, her face pale and her eyes red.

"How is he?" Ron asked anxiously.

Hermione hesitated. "It's bad," she admitted. "But Madam Pomfrey feels confident that she can fix it. A healer from Saint Mungos is coming as well." She bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. "The bludger cracked Harry's skull. He's got a concussion and some bleeding around his brain."

Draco shuddered, suddenly nauseous.

"Let's sit you down," Ron said when he caught a glimpse of Draco's face.

"No, I-" Draco swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to the ground. "I think I'm going to go rest. Let me know when you hear something." He moved toward the door stiffly.

"You could wait with us," Ron suggested.

"That's alright," Draco responded with a little shake of his head.

"Please," Ron said earnestly. "Harry isn't here to look after you..."

"I don't need to be looked after," Draco snapped, keeping his back to the group.

Ron grimaced. "No, but Harry wouldn't want you to be alone," he said quietly. "As his brother, I should be making sure you're alright."

"He'd want you to take care of each other," Neville agreed.

Draco hesitated and then turned back to face the Gryffindors. His eyes were wet with unshed tears and he held himself stiffly as he fought his impulse to flee from the room.

"You're so important to him," Hermione said softly. "Let us comfort you until he can do it himself."

Draco transformed without a word. Dragon now sat down on the floor, looking miserable. Ron scooped the cat up and held it against his chest. "Let's go sit in the common room," Ron said. Dragon meowed sullenly but made no move to escape Ron's hold.

HPDM~HPDM

Draco shouldn't have been so surprised by the fierce loyalty of the Gryffindors. In Harry's absence, they dutifully rallied around Draco in support. When he was in his animagus form, he was constantly being held or stroked by one of Harry's friends. He lost count of the number of hugs that Hermione had pulled him into. Ron was never far away with a joke or a game of wizards chess. Seamus happily shared every dirty joke that he could think of while Dean would roll his eyes and smile at Draco. Neville did his best to encourage Draco when he was feeling down.

Draco was so grateful and overwhelmed by the love and acceptance he'd been offered. Every kindness given to him felt like a reflection of Harry's affection.

Three days had gone by before McGonagall came to announce that Harry could receive visitors. He'd been kept in a secure, warded area with constant care by either Poppy or the Saint Mungos healer. They'd managed to reduce the swelling and bleeding on his brain and preserved his brain function.

Draco and Hermione had rushed out of potions class together when McGonagall stopped by to deliver the message. They ran until they got to the hospital wing. For a moment they stood there, catching their breath. And then Draco pushed the door open and walked into the infirmary.

The Weasley family was gathered around Harry's bed, aside from Ginny. She was seated in the next bed, looking vibrant and healthy. She was being released that day.

Harry's wild hair was almost completely hidden beneath white bandages. He was pale and looked completely worn out. Molly was cooing over him and fretting about whether he was warm enough.

Harry's eyes widened and a tired smile curled on his lips when he spotted Draco. Molly shifted away from the bed, making room for Draco. Harry held his hands out, reaching for the Slytherin.

Draco ran to Harry, just stopping himself from leaping into Harry's outstretched arms. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed and gently cradled Harry's face. He opened his mouth but couldn't speak, his throat suddenly clogged with emotion.

Harry made a quiet sound of distress. "It's alright Draco," he said. "I'm alright now. Don't cry darling," he added softly, pulling Draco into his chest.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Draco choked out.

"I know," Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Draco." He smiled over Draco's head at Hermione.

"Harry Potter, don't ever scare me like that again," Hermione said sternly, though he could see the profound relief on her face.

"I'll do my best," Harry assured her. He looked back down at a Draco when the blond lifted his head. Harry brushed away Draco's tears with a tender smile.

Molly watched the exchange with wide watery eyes. She hadn't expected such an emotional response from a Malfoy. Harry had been a bit bashful when it came to discussing his love life. But Ginny had eagerly informed her parents of Harry and Draco's blossoming relationship.

"How are you?" Draco asked. "Do you need anything?" His fingers brushed lightly over the edge of the bandages before sliding down Harry's cheek in a caress. "How can I help you feel better?"

Harry's heart swelled with love. It was tempting to let the words spill out of his mouth. But, he had a plan and he didn't want to spoil it. "I feel better already," Harry said. "I'm so glad you're here."

On impulse, Draco leaned close and kissed Harry firmly. The Weasleys would just have to get over it.

Harry closed his eyes at the feel of Draco's warm lips. The kiss was brief but it was enough. When he opened his eyes, Draco's face was pink.

"Alright, Mr. Potter needs to rest," Poppy said, making a shooing motion toward the door.

Hermione glanced at Draco and Harry. "Madam Pomfrey, could Draco stay with him a bit longer?" she aaked. "They've been apart for so long, and I'm sure it would make Harry feel more comfortable."

Poppy frowned. "Miss Granger, I'm here to heal Mr. Potter, not to facilitate a romance," she sniffed primly. She paused and gave Draco a knowing look. "Perhaps Mr. Potter's cat would be sufficient in soothing him."

Arthur frowned. "Harry doesn't have a cat, does he?" he asked. Ginny flapped her hand impatiently at him to silence him.

"That's a good idea," Hermione said. She turned to Harry with a smug smile. "Harry, would you like us to leave Dragon with you?"

Harry glanced between Draco, Hermione and Poppy. "That would be nice," he murmured, doing his best to look pitiful.

"Then that would be fine," Poppy said dismissively. "One of you may bring Dragon here and Mr. Potter is to rest." She turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley I'll be back in just a moment to give you one final check." She turned and marched into her office without a backward glance.

"She's a sneaky old bird," Ron noted, earning a swat from Molly.

"What did she do?" Arthur asked.

Harry grinned, looking at Draco's smug expression. A moment later, Dragon sat on the bed, still looking very smug.

George snorted with laughter. "That's brilliant," he chortled.

Hermione nodded her agreement, smiling when Dragon nuzzled eagerly against Harry's jaw. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow Harry," she said. She reached out and stroked Dragon's soft fur. "Watch over him," she instructed the cat. Dragon chirruped at her in response before curling up against Harry and purring.

Poppy returned as Hermione was leaving. She nodded in approval at the cat. "I see Mr. Malfoy has gone," she commented as she waved her wand over Ginny. "The poor dear looked exhausted." She winked at Ginny and then tucked her wand away. "Miss Weasley, you are free to go. Return to me if you have any pain and you are not to strain yourself this week. Understood?" she asked crisply.

Ginny nodded and happily left the infirmary with her family. She glanced back to see Harry cuddling Dragon to his chest while Dragon rubbed his face against Harry's neck.

HPDM~HPDM

Harry hated being confined to the infirmary. His bandages had been removed but he was still getting terrible headaches that were condemning him to a continued stay in the hospital wing. Draco stayed with him as often as possible, cheerfully spoiling Harry with little gifts, sweet words and cuddles.

Narcissa had sent a large basket of chocolates and other sweets with a note of concern for Harry's health. Draco had been very pleased about that and had dutifully fed Harry some of the chocolate by hand. "Of course, it's only the best for you," Draco said primly, smiling when Harry rolled his eyes.

After a week, Harry was able to get out of bed for more than a few moments without the debilitating pain in his head. Draco waited impatiently on the other side of the infirmary while Poppy did several diagnostic charms. Luna had come to visit and was standing serenely at Draco's side.

"Harry's strong," she commented. "He's not at his full strength yet, but he'll be fine."

Draco's eyes remained on Harry's tired face. Harry was improving and Draco knew that he just needed more time to fully recuperate. But seeing Harry so weak made Draco feel anxious. "I can take care of him until he's better," he said quietly.

"That's sweet of you," Luna responded. "I'm happy to help as well." She watched Harry for a moment, contemplating. "Seeing Harry sick is like a cloud hiding the sun," she decided. She smiled at Draco's bewildered look. "Harry is like sunlight," she said simply.

"I- Alright," Draco agreed helplessly. Really, what was the point in debating such a statement. Harry certainly lit up Draco's world. Draco's own personal sun. He smiled slightly at the idea.

"Alright, you're free to go," Poppy announced, taking a step back from Harry. "You are to eat regular meals and get plenty of rest. You will report to me if you experience more headaches or dizziness. Do not over-exert yourself and stay off of brooms." She peered at him suspiciously, as if she thought he might already be contemplating how to break her rules. "Return here for a check up in one week unless you need it sooner."

Harry nodded solemnly, knowing that he wouldn't get away with breaking those rules. Draco had heard them all and would make sure that Harry was compliant. He turned and headed toward Draco, allowing himself to be led out of the hospital wing.

"Let's go to dinner and then you can relax," Draco said.

"I've been relaxing for almost two weeks," Harry complained.

"You mustn't fight this," Luna chided gently. "You're still healing. We've all been worried."

Harry nodded sullenly, resting his head on Draco's shoulder as they continued down the hall. When they got to the Great Hall, Harry paused and took something out of his pocket. He enlarged the item with a quick spell to reveal a small, slender branch adorned with delicate pink flowers. He held the branch out to Draco with a blush.

Draco accepted the branch with a smile, gazing at the flowers. "What is it?" he asked.

"Those are peach blossoms," Harry replied. Then he kissed Draco's cheek and headed for the Gryffindor table.

Luna winked at Draco and then skipped to her own house table. Draco walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Blaise, his eyes drifting continuously to the flowers. Blaise eyed the flowers as well, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips.

Harry patiently allowed Ginny and Hermione to fuss over him and pile food on his plate. It was nice to feel so well cared for.

"Have you figured out what caused the explosion?" Harry asked, taking a sip of the tea that Hermione had prepared for him.

There had been a great deal of speculation on the subject while Harry had been confined to the hospital wing. Blaise had heard some talk in the Slytherin common room but it hadn't been much to go on. The only thing he knew for sure was that it had been orchestrated by someone in Slytherin. Blaise was no longer viewed as neutral now that his affiliation with Harry and Draco was well known.

"Nobody's talking," Ron sighed. "All we know was that someone was trying to take you down without you seeming like the target."

"So they broke my ribs," Ginny muttered darkly, stabbing her chicken aggressively with her fork.

"Draco gets upset when I mention it," Harry said, taking a bite of potato when Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"He's worried sick," Dean informed him. "You nearly died. I wouldn't be keen to discuss it either."

"I don't think he's been sleeping much either," Seamus added sympathetically.

Harry contemplated this for a moment, staring across the hall at his... Boyfriend? Partner? They hadn't discussed a title to go with their relationship. He supposed that it didn't matter much. But, perhaps Harry needed to show Draco how much he was appreciated.

Harry turned his head to look at Neville. "Would you stop by the greenhouse with me tonight?" he asked.

Neville raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Of course," he replied. The others exchanged curious looks but didn't question it. Harry and Neville had been up to something for a few months and had refused to go into detail. Surely they'd find out soon. It was already April and they would all graduate at the end of May.

Draco wasn't happy about Harry going off with Neville, but he accepted it without a fight. Neville promised to keep their excursion short and to watch over Harry.

After lunch the next day, Harry took Draco's hand and led him outside the castle and toward the greenhouses. Draco frowned in confusion. "Does this have something to do with the flowers you've been giving me?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry replied, smiling shyly.

Draco bit his lip nervously and stepped into the last greenhouse after Harry. The air inside was warm and moist. The smell of earth filled Draco's nostrils.

And then he saw Harry's garden.

Harry had filled this greenhouse with different types of plants. Each grouping of plants had a little white card with writing on it. Draco moved to the closest plant and realized that it was familiar. Honeysuckle. With trembling fingers, he lifted the card and read what Harry had written down.

Honeysuckle - generous and devoted affection

Stunned, Draco shifted to the next plant that was covered in tiny white flowers. They were the flowers that Harry had left at Malfoy Manor the day Draco had his dream of Harry in the forest.

Sweet Alyssums - worth beyond beauty

Harry sat down on a little bench, watching Draco look the flowers over before reading the card to go with each one. Harry's heart was pounding and he desperately wanted to know what Draco was thinking.

Draco's heart rate had accelerated as well. He bit his lip as he stepped up to the collection of red carnations.

Red Carnation - My heart aches for you

Next was a small tree that bore the flowers that Harry had presented him with just the day before. He lifted his hand to brush his fingers over delicate petals before looking down at the little card.

Peach blossom - I am your captive

Draco continued looking at each flower with it's associated card. Each one warmed Draco's heart.

Yellow tulips - There's sunshine in your smile

Blue violets - faithfulness

Gardenia - You're lovely

Red camellia - You're a flame in my heart

Draco heart ached by the time he got to the final plant: A rose bush. It was full of beautiful, perfect red roses. He reached out and picked up the white card that was nestled in the branches.

Red rose - Love

Draco stood perfectly still, staring down at the card in wonder. Growing even more nervous, Harry left his perch and approached the blond. He tentatively reached out and touched the blond's shoulder. Draco turned and looked at Harry with eyes full of tears. Before Harry could say a word, Draco's mouth claimed his in a heated kiss.

Draco's tongue sought Harry's as they wrapped their arms around one another. Draco's tears spilled out, making his face damp, but neither of them cared. After a moment, Draco pulled back just slightly.

"I love you," Draco whispered, his lips still brushing against Harry's. "I love you so much."

Harry laughed, his own tears falling to mingle with Draco's. "I love you too," he said. "I've been dying to tell you. But I wanted to make it special."

"This was perfect," Draco assured him, hugging Harry close. "You're perfect. You take every fear, every insecurity, all the guilt... and you push it all away so I can breathe. To say that I love you seems like too little."

Draco pressed his forehead to Harry's, inhaling shakily. Harry loved him. It was like a wonderful dream. But Harry was standing before him, real and holding onto Draco as if he never wanted to let go.

Harry held Draco close with trembling hands and a thundering pulse. He couldn't have envisioned a more perfect moment. Harry was so happy that he wanted to sing, shout, dance... Anything to express the exquisite joy that raced through his veins.

They stood there in the greenhouse a bit longer, admiring the flowers. Then Draco led Harry back to the castle. They passed by their friends and offered a wave. Their friends wisely chose to leave them alone for the moment.

They ended up in the dorm room, glad that it was a lovely day and that everyone else had ventured outside to enjoy the weather. Draco thought that a bit more fresh air would be good for Harry, but they could go outside later. Right then, he just wanted to be alone with Harry.

"Who would have thought that you'd be such a romantic," Draco said, gently pressing Harry against the door. He entwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's hand. "You put so much work into it."

Harry smiled. "It was completely worth it," he insisted. "Neville was a big help."

"Well, he won't be getting the same sort of 'thank you' that I intend to give you," Draco said, leading them toward Harry's bed with a smirk.

"Thank Merlin," Harry chuckled, stretching out on the bed once he'd kicked off his shoes.

Draco slowly lifted Harry's shirt and pulled it off. He slowly brushed his hands over Harry's chest and stomach, admiring the firm, lean muscle. Harry had a light dusting of dark hair over his sternum and a trail that disappeared into his trousers. Draco bit his lip and then unbuttoned the trousers. He caressed Harry's stomach again before hooking his fingers over the trousers and dragging them down Harry's legs.

Draco could see Harry's erection straining against his pants. Heat raced through him as he pressed down gently on Harry's groin, wringing a moan from the Chosen One. Encouraged, Draco pulled the pants down and tossed them over his shoulder.

Harry was sure that he was blushing all the way down to his toes. They'd only ever been intimate twice, and in both cases they'd been fully dressed. This felt like a massive step, but Harry eagerly reached for Draco anyway. "My turn?" he requested.

When Draco nodded, Harry began slowly undressing him. Feeling braver, Harry lowered his head to kiss Draco's abdomen. To his delight, he could hear a hitch in Draco's breathing. As much as he wanted to hurry, he forced himself to remove Draco's trousers and pants slowly. His hands lightly caressed every inch of skin that was exposed.

Draco's skin was pale and smooth. His muscles were long and lean. The blush staining his cheeks gave him an almost angelic appearance. Aside from the fact that Draco was rock hard, of course.

This was new but Harry was determined. He curled his fingers around Draco's cock, giving it a firm stroke. Draco gasped and arched his back. "Nice?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Prat," Draco chuckled breathlessly. "Have you... done this before?"

"No," Harry answered quietly. "Not even with Ginny."

Draco considered him for a moment, his hands lightly tracing circles on Harry's abdomen. "I have a little bit of experience, but not much," he admitted. "No penetrative sex. We can go as slow as you like. Whatever you want," he added with a smile.

"Well... There is something I've been thinking about," Harry said slowly, his eyes focusing on Draco's cock again. Draco smiled and made a vague gesture, as if to say "Help yourself."

Harry drew in a shaky breath and then began kissing a trail from Draco's collarbones down to his groin. He delighted in the way Draco was taking deep breaths and running trembling fingers through Harry's dark hair. Harry was feeling intimidated by the task he'd chosen for himself, but he was eager to try. So he dived in.

And promptly gagged when the head of Draco's cock slammed against his uvula.

He jerked his head back up, at least having the presence of mind to keep his teeth away from the sensitive flesh. Harry coughed violently and his eyes watered. Draco sat upright in alarm, and then dropped back again in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god Harry," Draco giggled. "I'm pretty sure that you can't just swallow my cock whole on the first try."

"I got excited," Harry muttered sheepishly.

Draco pulled Harry down to lay against him. "I certainly admire your enthusiasm," Draco chuckled. He kissed Harry deeply, stroking their tongues together until he felt Harry relax again.

Draco carefully rolled them over so Harry was on his back. He kissed his way down Harry's neck. He spent a bit of time kissing and licking Harry's nipples before moving lower. His tongue dipped briefly into Harry's naval, drawing out a huff of nervous laughter.

Finally, Draco carefully slid Harry's cock into his mouth. He didn't attempt to go very far down. But it didn't seem to matter at that moment. A low moan rumbled out of Harry and Draco knew he was on the right track. Breathing steadily through his nose, he bobbed his head slowly up and down a bit. Not much. Just enough to add a bit of friction. His hand stroked at the base.

Harry's orgasm was so sudden that he didn't have a chance to warn Draco. Suddenly, Draco's mouth was filling with warm fluid and Harry was moaning and trembling. Before Draco could decide what to do with his mouthful, Harry had seized his shoulders to pull Draco into a kiss. Without thinking, Draco hastily swallowed just before his lips met Harry's.

"So amazing," Harry panted. He kissed Draco deeply, another low moan pouring out of him. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too," Draco responded, his hands running restlessly over Harry's warm, naked body. He moaned when Harry rolled them back over and kissed his way down Draco's torso again. This time, when he took Draco into his mouth, he moved slowly and carefully. He savored the taste of Draco's skin and every sound that Draco made.

Harry gladly swallowed Draco's release, his hands stroking the blond's quivering thighs. He crawled back up the bed and snuggled into Draco's side.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, his fingers coming through Harry's hair. He was trying not to think about the fact that Harry's skull had recently been fractured.

"I have a slight headache," Harry admitted.

"I'm so stupid," Draco groaned, gently cradling Harry's face in his hands. "You weren't supposed to be doing anything strenuous."

"It's probably nothing," Harry soothed, reaching around to stroke Draco's back. "We'll wait for a little while. If it doesn't get better, I'll see Poppy. A headache doesn't always mean brain damage or dark lords." He chuckled when Draco scowled at him.

"Idiot," Draco grumbled, but he kissed Harry's forehead.

HPDM~HPDM

Draco eyed Ginny warily when she sat down next to him by the lake. Harry had fallen asleep and was now resting with his head cradled in Draco's lap. Naturally, Ginny chose to corner Draco when he was unable to escape.

"You look happy," Ginny mentioned lightly. She frowned, looking Draco over as he squirmed uncomfortably. "You did look happy anyway. Now you just look nervous. Do I make you nervous?" she questioned with an innocent smile.

"You're terrifying," Draco replied flatly.

Ginny grinned. "How did it go?" she asked.

Draco glanced down at Harry's peaceful face. "It was so romantic that I'm not even really sure it actually happened," Draco said softly.

"Neville told us about the greenhouse," Ginny said. "Neville helped with all the planting and the atmospheric charms so it would all grow, but Harry researched and picked out every flower in there."

"It's beautiful," Draco murmured.

"And?" Ginny hinted.

"And what?" Draco said impatiently. "Do you need to hear me say that I love him more than anything? That I'll gladly spend the rest of my life trying to make him as happy as he makes me? What sort of response are you pushing for?" he demanded, his face flushed. He hated feeling vulnerable and Ginny tended to make him feel defensive. It was a difficult habit to break. She'd been great while Harry had been in the hospital wing and he felt bizarrely comfortable talking to her. But it had the unfortunate side effect of making him blurt out too much when he got flustered.

Ginny cleared her throat. "I was actually wondering if the sex was good," she commented with a little shrug. "That's good to know though."

"Oh Salazar," Draco groaned while Ginny giggled.

"Well?" Ginny asked expectantly.

Draco bit his lip, glancing down at Harry. "We didn't... completely," he said softly.

"So what did you try?" Ginny eyed Draco knowingly when he blushed. "Oral?" she suggested, glancing around to be sure their other friends weren't listening. Draco reddened even more and Ginny nodded. "How did it go?"

To her surprise, Draco snorted. "We had a rough start," he chuckled.

"Oh Merlin, what did he do?" Ginny asked.

"He was bloody fantastic, but the first time he tried, he immediately gagged himself," Draco explained quietly. "It was so fast that I thought he'd injured himself. Then I laughed at him."

Ginny cackled with delight. "But then he did well?" she asked.

Draco grinned. "Mind-blowing," Draco confirmed smugly.

"Good for you," Ginny said with a wink. "And he'll only get better with practice."

"I'm starting to think that shagging him might actually kill me," Draco quipped.

"I could shag you instead," Harry mumbled, stretching and rubbing his face against Draco's stomach.

"I wasn't referring to topping necessarily," Draco said, petting Harry's hair. "I meant shagging in general."

"Ah," Harry nodded in understanding. He hadn't bothered to lift his head from Draco's lap. His gaze shifted to Ginny, catching her amused look, before looking back at Draco. "You told her," he accused with a frown.

Draco smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Love," he murmured. "You were adorable."

"If it makes you feel better," Ginny put in helpfully, "he thinks you give amazing blow jobs." She giggled when they both blushed.

"Why are we friends with you?" Draco asked her.

Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. She was rather pleased to hear Draco admit that they were friends. The fact that the admission came while he was questioning the wisdom of said friendship didn't matter. "Because I love you both and I want you to be happy," she said firmly. "Besides, who else are you going to share the naughty details with?"

"Oh Merlin, please don't give naughty details."

Their other friends had approached and Ron was looking horrified. Hermione looked embarrassed but pleased to see Draco and Harry so happy together. Neville sat down next to Ginny, freezing momentarily when Draco held out his hand. They shook hands briefly, Draco's eyes flicking to Harry's swiftly.

Neville smiled in understanding. "You're welcome," he said sincerely.

"I think I'd feel a bit cheated if I were you," Ginny told Neville, her tone suspiciously casual. "Draco gave Harry a much better 'thank you'."

Neville looked puzzled until he spotted Harry and Draco's twin blushes. Neville's own face reddened and he scowled at Ginny. She grinned.

Ron made a choking sound while Seamus gave Harry a high five. Dean rolled his eyes. Blaise burst into an uncharacteristic fit of laughter. Hermione covered her mouth with both hands, smothering her giggles.

"It was good then?" Luna asked placidly, as if they'd been discussing the weather.

"Sounds like it was pretty damn good," Ginny responded, snorting when Draco gave her a horrified look.

Harry shifted and wrapped his arms around Draco, gladly hiding his red face against Draco's neck. Draco gave Ginny one last warning look before relaxing a bit in Harry's arms. He nuzzled his face against the soft dark hair, firmly ignoring their friends.

Hermione took pity on them and quickly changed the subject to their upcoming exams. Ron clung to the new topic eagerly. After several moments, Harry lifted his head and allowed himself to face his friends, though he continued to rest against Draco. Hermione offered the couple a tiny wink, hardly pausing in her lecture on proper revision scheduling.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Draco caused a bit of a stir with their romance. Luckily, it wasn't all negative. People had grown accustomed to them being together from their friendship and courting. But there was a very obvious shift after the day at the greenhouse.

Draco was very attentive and sweet to Harry. It was as if Harry's declaration of love had broken the dam, and all the sweetness that Draco possessed came flooding out.

Harry was treated to massages, chocolates and gentle fingers carding through his hair and stroking his scalp. He'd been rather stunned by Draco's solicitous behavior, unfamiliar with a Draco Malfoy that was determined to spoil him.

Parvati and Padma Patil had been quite vocal in their support of the relationship. They hadn't been particular fans of Draco but they'd accepted his friendship with Harry. And something about seeing Draco fawn over Harry so adoringly had softened them. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones seemed to agree. Harry's delightfully blissful expression in Draco's presence was rather convincing.

Others were less pleased by Harry's choice of partner. A few of the members of Dumbledore's Army were outraged. A few questioned Harry's sanity or even if he was under a spell or potion. But, nobody was willing to confront Harry about the matter. Not after Michael Corner anyway.

Micheal had boldly approached the group as they studied in the grass near the lake. He didn't see Draco with the group, so it seemed like a good time to approach. "Could I have a word Harry?" he asked stiffly.

Harry looked up from his notes in surprise. His lovely white cat was curled up in his lap, his front paws making rhythmic kneading motions against Harry's trousers. "Can it wait?" Harry asked, dropping one hand to stroke the cat. "We're sort of in the middle of something."

Michael huffed impatiently. "I think you need to consider what your relationship is going to do to your reputation," he snapped. "Why would you stoop to dating a death eater?"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione glared at Michael. Neville, Seamus and Dean were watching Harry warily. Blaise leaned back and watched the scene with interest.

"Draco is not a death eater," Harry said calmly, though his eyes were narrowed in anger.

"That mark on his arm says otherwise," Michael retorted. "Why would you date him?"

"They're courting actually," Seamus said helpfully. "Bit different."

"More than a bit," Blaise drawled. "It's like... pre-engagement."

"It's like spitting in the face of everyone that died in the war," Michael snarled, drawing gasps from Hermione and Ginny.

Harry was on his feet in an instant, Dragon tumbling out of his lap with an indignant meow. Ron jumped up as well, catching Harry's arm in a tight grip. "Shut up about Draco," Harry growled. "You know nothing about him. I don't answer to you, the Daily Prophet or the Ministry. I don't care what you think about me or my relationship."

"What about all the people who have followed you and fought for you over the years?" Michael demanded.

Harry's temper was spiking to an unmanageable level. Ron could feel the flare of Harry's magic fighting against his control. "Harry never asked for that," Ron said sternly, deftly sliding between Harry and Michael. "He gave enough during the war. He doesn't owe anybody anything. If that bothers you, keep it to yourself."

Harry leaned past Ron's shoulder to give Michael a furious look. "If you ever assume you have the right to speak to me, think again," Harry said coldly. "If you choose to approach me, you better hope that there's someone to hold me back. And if you go near Draco, I'll make sure you regret it."

Michael left quickly, muttering darkly to himself. Harry remained where he was, breathing hard as his anger continued to surge through him. Behind him, Hermione was setting up wards and charms. When she was finished, Draco transformed and pulled Harry into his arms.

Harry breathed out slowly, closing his eyes. "Just relax Harry," Draco coaxed softly. "Get it under control."

"What a bastard," Ron muttered, returning to Hermione's side. "Who does he think he is?"

"Unfortunately, most of the wizarding world seems to think they have a claim on Harry," Hermione said with a sigh. "They'll just have to get over it."

Harry calmed downed a bit and finally met Draco's concerned gaze. "I don't care what anybody else says," Harry informed him. "I love you, and I won't give this up."

"You'll lose friends over me," Draco noted sadly.

"But I've got my best friend," Harry smiled, kissing Draco's fingers gently. His gaze shifted to his other friends. "And the friends I have right here are amazing. I couldn't ask for anything better."

Blaise made a gagging noise, making Luna giggle. "Potter, you sentimental idiot," Blaise sighed.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco said absently, his gaze not straying from Harry's face. He bit his lip and brushed his fingers over Harry's cheek bones. "I don't want you to have regrets or resent me," he said quietly.

"Never," Harry insisted firmly. "That won't happen."

Draco sighed but lifted Harry's hands and kissed them. "Then I'm yours," Draco murmured lifting his eyes from Harry's hands to his green eyes.

For a moment, they all stood still and silent. The odd hum of Harry's magic calmed and settled again. It was growing darker with the setting sun and a breeze ruffled their hair.

"So..." Seamus said, trying, and failing, to look casual. "Pre-engagement. Heavy stuff."

Draco looked down, his cheeks flushing. "Obviously I won't hold Harry to that," he chuckled uncomfortably. "But that prat Corner doesn't need to know that."

Harry frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You were ignorant of the implications when this all started," Draco explained. "As lovely as it sounds, you can't be expected to go through with an engagement when you honestly didn't know what you were doing. That's just ridiculous."

"Give me a little credit Draco," Harry responded in annoyance. "I wasn't about to make another mistake. After that day in Hogsmeade, I immediately began researching the topic of courtships. Hermione helped me," he added. Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'm not a complete idiot. I've been fully aware of the 'implications' for a while now. For me, it changes nothing."

Draco stared at him in amazement. "We're only eighteen Harry," he argued, keeping his tone gentle. "This is a big decision."

"One that I've already made," Harry replied with a slightly nervous laugh. "I want this. It feels more right than anything else ever has. If it's not the same for you-" He paused and looked down. He took in a deep breath, not quite meeting Draco's gaze. "If it's not the same for you, I understand and I respect that. Your happiness means the world to me." He cleared his throat roughly and looked around at their friends. "Let's go inside."

Draco walked along next to Harry, not speaking. Ginny, Luna and Blaise were chatting; Probably trying to avoid the awkward silence that threatened to descend on their group.

Draco hadn't expected Harry's response. The idea of being courted was wonderful and romantic, but Harry hadn't really understood the concept when it had been presented. Draco had resigned himself to the idea of their relationship being more like dating than a real courtship. It was better that way, considering their past and their age. But now, he was seeing how serious Harry was about this.

Draco had a lot of thinking to do. Harry was stubborn and sometimes made rash decisions. Draco would have to be cautious and think carefully, to protect both of them.

To his surprise, Harry didn't bring it up again. He'd basically placed his heart in Draco's hands, only to step back and wait to see what Draco would do with it. For a week, Draco pondered his situation while Harry calmly continued on as if nothing had changed.

Draco sat with his back to a tree and a book in his lap. The book was open, but Draco had quickly lost interest in reading it. Blaise sat nearby, reading his own book, despite wearing a bored expression. Harry was in the hospital for an examination and had offered to catch up with Draco later.

Luna approached them quietly and seated herself next to Draco. She smiled at Blaise when he looked up at her and then she turned to look Draco over. "The wrackspurts are quite fond of you today," she commented lightly.

Draco snorted. "Well I'm flattered," he replied with a little smirk.

Luna nodded her approval, her eyes drifting to stare at a spot just above Draco's head. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked lightly.

Draco sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't sure he could come up with the words to say.

Luna stared at him for a moment and then nodded again. "Will you listen then?" she asked. She smiled when Draco motioned for her to proceed. "It's been lovely getting to know you," she informed him. "I don't think any of us knew that you were so clever and funny." She pause and reached into her pocket, enlarging the object she pulled out with a spell. It was the stained glass frame that she'd gotten Draco for Christmas.

"How did you get that from my trunk?" Draco asked. He wasn't angry with her, but he was a bit unnerved that she could just retrieve his personal belongings whenever she had a mind to do it.

"The house elves really like me," Luna shrugged.

"Well of course," Draco muttered sarcastically. Blaise snorted into his book.

"Anyway," Luna went on, "I chose this for a reason." She handed the glass to Draco, watching as he frowned down at the image of the dragon. "This is you," she said softly, running one finger over the glass the made up the dragon's body.

"Because of my name," Draco reasoned, still quite baffled. "Draco means dragon."

"That was why I chose this picture," Luna corrected gently. "I meant the glass itself."

Draco sighed, giving Luna an exasperated look. Blaise's face was a mask of bewilderment as well. "Is this going to make sense any time soon?" Blaise asked.

Luna took the frame back and looked down at it with a smile. "There's so much detail. It's lovely and colorful," she explained. "But watch this..."

She lifted the frame so that the image was still visible to them. But now, the morning sunlight was beaming down on it. The whole picture lit up with the splendor of the morning sun. The colors were suddenly much more vibrant. The dragon even stretched his wings within the frame. It was so beautiful.

Luna gazed up at the image with a smile. "You can't see how wonderful it really is until you see the sunlight shining through it," she said, glancing at Draco over her shoulder. "Harry is your sunlight."

Draco couldn't speak. Luna was truly a wonder. She'd given him the stained glass months in advance. Clearly she saw something in him that he'd been unaware of himself. But, he couldn't disagree. Friendship with Harry, Harry's love, had revealed parts of Draco's character that had been hidden by his fear, bitterness and desire to be in control. Once those barriers had been melted by Harry's warmth, Draco had found himself doing and saying things that would have seemed contrary to his nature.

"That's... profound, Lovegood," Blaise said, his gaze darting between the frame and Draco's face.

"I have my moments," Luna replied with a grin. She took out her wand and cast a few spells, frowning in concentration. When she was finished, the frame had been shrunk and turned into a pendant. She threaded it onto a leather cord before fastening it on Draco's neck. "Now you'll always be reminded," she said softly, pulling her hands away.

"Thank you," Draco said, his hand lifting to stroke one finger over the colorful pendant.

"When you change, that cord will become a collar," Luna added cheerfully. "That pendant will look wonderful on Dragon."

Draco smiled. Odd as she was, Luna was very clever and Draco was rather grateful for her friendship. It was worth all the confusion that she generally inspired.

Harry had admired Draco's new necklace when he saw it. He didn't question it much since Draco seemed hesitant to discuss it's significance. "We don't have to talk about it now," Harry had said. "It obviously makes you feel happy, so that's good enough for me."

Draco's response had been a slow, deep and smoldering kiss that left Harry weak-kneed and breathless.

A few weeks later, Draco had just finished sending off a letter to his mother when Andre and Millicent burst into the owlery, wide-eyed and panting. "What's going on?" Draco demanded.

"Come quick," Andre wheezed. "They've got Potter."

"Where?" Draco snapped, his thoughts spinning frantically.

"Black Lake," Millicent responded, rushing them back through the door. "Blaise thought they were going to come after you, but it was Potter again."

They ran as fast as they could across the school grounds. Draco froze at the scene by the lake. He clearly saw himself standing at the waters edge, wand pointed at Harry. There was a large crowd of students, shouting and pushing one another. There was a group of students at the front that prevented interference from the crowd.

"But- who is that if you're Draco?" Andre asked, his expression horrified.

Draco didn't pause to think it over. He transformed and darted toward the lake, slipping through the crowd easily. He leapt into the air and launched himself at the Draco doppelganger.

The imposter shrieked when Dragon scratched his face viciously, tearing at the skin before jumping to the ground. He positioned himself in front of Harry, his hackles raised and a threatening growl rumbled from him. He shifted and returned to his human form, instantly drawing his wand and taking a duelling stance.

"Malfoy was the cat!" a voice cried from the crowd.

"Who's the other bloke then?"

Draco held still, his eyes sweeping the crowd. He could see Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny running toward the lake. But they weren't close enough. Behind him he could hear Harry wheezing and coughing weakly. Draco raised his wand, prepared to defend Harry for as long as he could.

A jet of red light hit Draco in the side. He cried out in pain, but forced himself to remain standing. He clutched his side with his left hand while sending a disarming charm at his attacker. A second he's hit his right shoulder, leaving him unable to lift his wand arm. He dropped to his knees, still stubbornly blocking Harry from further attack.

"Get them!"

Draco wasn't sure where the shout had come from. But in the next moment, the Slytherins were being disarmed and stunned. Michael Corner tackled the Draco look-alike and bound him in magic ropes. Parvati was checking to make sure that the attacking Slytherins were properly bound and disarmed.

Hermione slid to a stop and dropped to her knees in front of Draco and Harry. "Oh Merlin," she gasped.

Harry had coughed blood onto the ground and his breathing was labored. "Draco," he whispered.

"Don't speak," Draco choked out, ignoring the pain that burned through him. "Just hold on Harry."

"Dean went for the Headmistress and Seamus went for Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said anxiously. Blaise was injured so we sent him to the infirmary as well.

"What happened?" Draco gasped, grasping Harry's hand carefully.

"We all thought it was you," Micheal said, his face ashen. He motioned to the other Draco. "He said horrible, hateful things to Harry. Harry seemed to think it was an Imperious curse. Told everyone not to hurt him." He drew in a shuddering breath. "Then the curses started. Harry wouldn't fight back, begging Malfoy to fight the Imperious Curse. The other Slytherins kept us from helping."

Draco's breath caught in his throat. He looked down at Harry in horror. "Harry, I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't," Harry whispered with a pained smile. "I never doubted that."

"It must be polyjuice potion," Hermione said, sighing in relief when she saw the mediwitch running toward them.

Draco allowed Hermione and Ron to support him as they walked behind Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch was levitating Harry to the infirmary with a grim expression. Behind them, they could hear the Headmistress furious voice demanding an explanation from the remaining students.

HPDM~HPDM

Draco groaned when a door slammed loudly followed by heavy footsteps. Who the hell was making such a racket?

"Mr. Weasley, this is an infirmary," Poppy scolded. "Try to conduct yourself like a civilized person."

"Sorry," was Ron's sheepish response. "Are they awake?"

"I believe your exceptionally loud entrance woke Mr. Malfoy."

A moment later, the curtains were shoved open and Ron appeared at Draco's bedside. Draco groaned again. "I shouldn't be forced to look at your hair immediately after waking up," Draco complained. "It's too sodding bright."

"Very funny," Ron smirked. "Are you alright?"

"Delightful," Draco drawled, wincing at the pain in his side as he sat up in bed.

"Easy mate," Ron said. He propped up the pillows and guided Draco to rest against them.

Before Draco could question Ron, the doors of the hospital wing were thrown open again. McGonagall walked in followed closely by Narcissa, Molly and Arthur. Then Kingsley walked in with a few aurors. The aurors were leading several students into the room. They were bound by magical ropes. Among them were Pansy, Theo Nott and Greg Goyle.

"We thought you should know who your attackers were," McGonagall said tersely. She paused while Poppy ran a few charms over Harry who was just waking.

"Who used the polyjuice potion?" Draco asked.

"Miss Parkinson," McGonagall replied.

"Pansy?" Draco asked, his eyes wide with shock. "You disguised yourself as me and attacked Harry?"

"It's his fault!" Goyle shrieked at Draco before Pansy couple speak. "Because of him, Crabbe is dead." He sneered at Draco in disgust. "Crabbe was your friend and you're willing to bend over for his murderer. You make me sick."

Draco stared at Goyle in horror. Kingsley used a spell to silence the growing madness of Goyle's shouting. He looked completely unhinged. Even Pansy and Theo were looking uncomfortable.

Angry over the war and bitter about their losses, some of the Slytherins wanted to punish Draco for his betrayal. They hated Harry for obvious reasons, but when the two had become a couple it had only fueled the hatred. Evidently, Goyle had been the one driving the poisonous hatred that seeped through Slytherin house. He was devastated over Crabbe's death. The fact that Crabbe had started the fire that resulted in his death didn't seem relevant. Goyle's fury had evolved into madness.

Pansy had been reluctant to actually harm Draco, but she's gotten over her qualms when Harry and Draco officially became a couple. She'd been delighted to have the chance to break the Chosen One's heart just before she crushed him physically.

"They'll be placed in holding at the Ministry," Kingsley said solemnly. "That's twice that Harry's nearly died. They're likely headed to Azkaban."

The students were led away with Goyle turning to give Harry one last murderous look. Molly rushed to Harry and began pressing kisses to his face."You poor dear," she murmured. "It's alright now."

Narcissa approached Draco's bed and gave his hand a squeeze. "I heard some of the students call you a hero," she commented. "You put yourself in front of Harry to protect him, even after you were wounded yourself."

"You should be very proud," Molly put in, offering Narcissa a tentative smile.

"I am," Narcissa agreed with a prim little nod. "And you should be quite proud yourself. Your children have been so supportive of Draco. And sweet Harry..." She shifted her gaze to Harry and smiled. "So very charming. Not everyone can win the heart of a Malfoy," she added with a wink. She chuckled softly when Harry blushed.

"I'm injured," Draco complained. "Don't make it worse by embarrassing me."

"Of course not my Dragon," Narcissa said, pressing a wrapped box into Draco's hand. "I'm just glad you're both alright."

Harry fell asleep after a few minutes of talking. He'd had some internal bleeding so Poppy was dosing him with a few potions, one of which was to help him sleep while he healed.

"I suppose we should go," Molly said reluctantly. "Harry needs to rest."

"Before you go-" Draco blurted out, looking anxious. "Well- There's something that I need to speak with you about."

Molly and Arthur exchanged a look of concern. Hesitantly, they moved closer to Draco's bed. Narcissa's expression was unconcerned, but she did look a little surprised. "You have our full attention," Arthur said calmly.

HPDM~HPDM

Harry was released from the infirmary two days later. He'd been given strict instructions to return if he felt any pain.

He'd had a great number of visitors while he's been confined to a bed in the hospital wing. Michael Corner had even come by to apologize to Harry and Draco. Blaise had stopped in to drop off a basket of chocolates from a group of Slytherins, indicating that it was for Harry as well as Draco.

"It's a shame that it took me being nearly murdered for there to be some peace in this school," Harry said, waving to a fifth year Slytherin as they passed by.

"It's horrible," Draco sighed, wrapping one arm around Harry's waist. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Now we just have to survive exams," Harry said.

Draco nodded his agreement as he stepped into the Great Hall. They were greeted with applause and cheering. Harry blushed and gave a bashful little wave. They still received a few looks of disapproval, but neither of them cared.

"Come sit with me?" Harry asked hopefully.

Draco rolled his eyes but moved toward the Gryffindor table. "You are spoilt, Harry Potter," he announced.

"Whose fault is that?" Ron asked with a grin, making room for them.

"Oh I take full credit," Draco said, guiding Harry into a seat and preparing a plate for him.

"I can do that Draco," Harry said reaching for one of the platters of food.

"You're going to let me do it," Draco said firmly. "Just let me take care of you."

Harry let out a happy little sigh and nuzzled the side of Draco's face. Draco responded by kissing Harry's forehead lightly.

Parvati made a strange, high pitched sound. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the couple. "It's just so cute I can't stand it," she squealed.

"Great," Ron said flatly. "Can you try to hold that in?"

Parvati gave him a withering look before going back to her dinner. But she did occasionally glance over at Draco and Harry.

Harry ate his dinner happily, glad to be out of the hospital and sitting with his friends. Once finished, they all went to the Gryffindor common room together. Draco and Harry sat together on one of the armchairs with Draco cradling Harry against his chest.

"Draco, I'm alright," Harry said quietly. "There's no need for this."

"I don't need a reason to give you my attention and affection," Draco argued, his hand tracing little circles on Harry's back.

"Of course not," Harry replied. "But it's a little excessive."

Draco stilled. "You don't like it?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Harry assured him. "But it's not necessary."

Ron chuckled. "Mate, that's how courting works," he said. "It's about wooing your partner."

"Then it should be the other way round," Harry insisted. "I'm courting him."

"Not anymore," Draco said quietly.

The group went silent. Harry swallowed hard, his heart feeling like it was trying to sink down to his shoes. "What do you mean?" he asked, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Harry, I've been doing a lot of thinking," Draco began, hating the sudden dread on Harry's face. "This is just too important to rush into without thinking it over. I love you," he added quickly, wanting to wipe that sad expression from Harry's face. "I thought about what you said before and I wanted to do this correctly. So I'm courting you."

Harry stared at him in surprise. Then he turned to his friends. "Can he do that?" Harry added incredulously. Draco huffed a laugh.

"I think he can do whatever he likes," Ginny responded with a grin.

"Don't tell him that," Ron chided his sister.

"It's very romantic Harry," Hermione said. "Strange, but still... Aren't you happy?"

"I- yes. Yes, of course," Harry said. "I'm just shocked."

"I've already asked for permission from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Draco told him. "I thought you would appreciate that consideration. They seemed very pleased." He paused, suddenly looking rather nervous. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I made a request of my mother... Told her exactly what I wanted and she took care of it." He held the box up to show Harry without opening it. "So when you're ready..."

A loud shriek interrupted all conversation. Harry would have leapt to his feet if his knees hadn't felt so wobbly.

"What the hell Pavati?" Dean snapped.

Parvati eyes were wide and her expression was so wildly ecstatic that she was making a few first year girls nervous. "Malfoy's proposing!" she cried, causing a few of the other older Gryffindor girls to cheer.

"No, I-"

There was a series of nearly hysterical squeals that filled the room, drowning out Draco's words. Neville looked completely bewildered. "What's wrong with them?" he asked in a horrified whisper.

Hermione stood and glared. "Would you mind fangirling elsewhere?" she growled at Parvati. Parvati responded by clapping her hands over her mouth and backing away, though her eyes were still bright with excitement. The other girls calmed themselves and pretended to mind their own business.

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I wasn't proposing," he told Harry quietly, his eyes dropping to the box still clutched in his hand. "I wanted to show you that I want this and that I'm perfectly serious. We'll take that next step when you're ready for it."

Draco lifted his gaze to Harry. Harry's face was lit up in a delighted smile. In fact, he looked as if he might be tempted to join in on all the excited squealing. Draco swallowed hard, his heart pounding. "Unless..." Draco began, glancing down at the box again. Harry's smile widened.

Draco laughed, hugging Harry closer for a moment. Then he opened the box to reveal two rings. They were platinum bands, inlaid with a row of small diamonds. They weren't so flashy that you'd notice them from across the room, but they did sparkle beautifully in the light.

"Wow," Harry breathed, staring at the rings in wonder.

"Harry, will you marry me?" Draco asked, his voice soft.

Harry's eyes were suddenly welling up with tears. He nodded eagerly, unable to speak at that moment. He watched as Draco slipped one of the rings onto his hand. Then Harry pulled the other ring out of the box to put it on Draco.

This time the squeals came from Ginny and Hermione. They instantly became embarrassed. "I think it's catching," Ginny said sheepishly. Hermione looked mortified by her actions.

Draco smirked but was unable to make a comment. Of course, that was because Harry had yanked Draco into a heated kiss. Harry's tongue swept into Draco's mouth, dragging a soft moan from the blond.

"Please not here," Ron begged abruptly, making the couple break the kiss. "I'm very happy for you, but I don't want to see that."

"Why don't we go get a message to Luna?" Neville suggested. "And Blaise. That will give Harry and Draco a bit of time alone. Then just close the bed curtains," he told Harry with smirk.

"And a silencing spell," Dean added helpfully.

"We do that all the time," Seamus said, gesturing between himself and Dean.

"Not as often as you think," Ron snorted. "Do you know how many times I've had to cast that charm for you? Nobody wants to listen to that."

"Wait!" Hermione blurted out anxiously. "This is all very exciting but..." She looked over at Draco and Harry apologetically. "It's so fast. This time last year, you were on opposite sides of a war."

"Hermione!" Ron cried, giving her a chiding look.

"I'm not saying that we've not forgiven Draco," Hermione went on hastily. "You're so young. You haven't been together for very long. I'm only looking out for you."

"And I appreciate that," Harry told her gently. "But I've never been more certain. This is right," he insisted, kissing Draco's hands reverently.

Draco smiled and reached into a pocket of his robe, pulling out a familiar object. He passed the item to Ron, looking slightly embarrassed. Ron burst into surprise laughter. "It's a chocolate frog card with Harry on it," he explained, holding up the card for his friends to see. "Harry got it last term when they started spending time together. Harry signed it too."

"You really kept it?" Harry asked softly while the others chuckled over the card.

Draco blushed. "I did," he admitted quietly. "It's stupid, but I didn't really want to throw it away. Even then I liked the idea of having you close to me, whether or not I was willing to admit it."

Ginny made an sort of cooing sound before she was able to stop herself. "I think I have a problem," she muttered sheepishly.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head fondly. Over the years, she'd learnt to trust Harry. He and Draco seemed very much in love. Hermione just had to trust that they'd take care of one another. She allowed Ron to pull her to her feet and guide her toward the door. She glanced over her shoulder to see Draco press a tender kiss to Harry's new engagement ring.

Draco and Harry watched their friends leave the common room, chattering about the use of silencing charms. Harry grinned and climbed out of Draco's lap. He turned and walked towards the stairs, pausing only to give Draco a coy look over his shoulder. Draco got up and eagerly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sighed happily when Draco pinned him against the door. Draco lowered his head to brush his lips lightly over Harry's before trailing sensual kisses down Harry's neck. He grinned against the warm skin when he heard Harry's breath catch.

Draco stepped back and moved toward Harry's bed. He sat down and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry smiled and sauntered toward the bed, pulling his shirt off over his head as he went. He stopped just in front of his fiance and watched as Draco lifted his hands to unfasten Harry's trousers.

"I can't believe you proposed in the middle of the common room," Harry laughed softly.

"It was worth the embarrassment to see that look on your face," Draco responded, sitting back and allowing Harry to finish undressing. He began shedding his own clothes, trying not to get distracted by Harry's naked body.

Harry sprawled across the bed, his fingers reaching out to caress the skin of Draco's back. He stretched languidly, smirking when Draco turned to stare at him hungrily. "Come down here before I get cold," Harry urged, pulling Draco to rest against his body.

"Are you really sure?" Draco asked, his eyes searching Harry's face uncertainly. "Engagement is... It's big. And I want you to be happy with your choice."

Harry smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Draco's lips. "You need a lot of reassurance for a bloke that bought matching rings," he remarked.

"I just-"

"I know," Harry assured him. "And I'm thrilled to be marrying you. Never doubt that. I love you," he added quietly, tugging his fiance close for a deeper kiss.

"Are you distracting me?" Draco murmured.

"I'm reassuring you," Harry corrected with a cheeky grin, pulling Draco to rest on top of him. "I'm very sure, and very happy. Now are you going to make love to me?" he asked playfully.

Draco stilled, lifting his head to look at Harry's face. Harry's pupils were dilated and his face was flushed with arousal as he bit down on his lower lip. His hands were roaming Draco's back restlessly. "Is that what you want?" Draco asked nervously. "You- You want to-"

"Bottom?" Harry suggested with a naughty grin. "I think I do. The thought of topping is rather exciting but... Could I try that another time?"

Draco swallowed hard. "Whatever you want," he agreed breathlessly.

"Good," Harry nodded. He waved one hand toward the side table closest to his bed. "I've got some lube in there."

Draco retrieved the bottle dutifully, suddenly looking strangly timid. He'd honestly been thinking about shagging Harry for quite a while. But he was feeling rather intimidated by the reality of it. This was his fiance. The man he loved more than anything. Draco was going to lose his virginity to Harry Potter.

Harry watched Draco with growing concern. "Are you feeling up to this?" Harry asked uncertainly. He smiled gently when Draco fumbled with the bottle of lubricant.

"I'm fine," Draco said hastily, swearing when he dropped the bottle a second time.

Harry shook his head finally. "Do you remember that day in Hogsmead?" he asked softly, his fingertips stroking Draco's stomach lightly. "When Ginny was laughing like a nutter and rolling around on the ground?"

Draco frowned slightly in remembrance. "You never did tell me what that was about."

"We'd been talking about you," Harry explained. "You were driving me mad with all the snogging and touching. Ginny basically suggested that you were supplying me with wank material. So I blurted out that my cock was going to catch fire from friction," he said, color flooding his cheeks.

Draco burst into a fit of laughter. For a moment, he couldn't speak as mirth wracked his frame. "No wonder," he chortled breathlessly. "I can't believe you said that."

Harry cleared his throat ignoring his own embarrassment. "My point is that I've wanted you so badly for quite a while now. I'm not expecting perfection. I know that this will be uncomfortable for me, maybe even a bit painful. I don't expect for you to last long since it's our first time. I know that it's bound to be messy and awkward." He offered Draco a loving smile. "But I'm so happy to share this with you. I know that you'll do whatever you need to to make me feel good. We're in this together, just like with everything else. We'll take our time," he concluded.

"I don't want your first time to be a disappointment," Draco explained.

"Were you listening to me?" Harry snapped. "I want you. Desperately. It'll be fine. I'll be disappointed if you don't get on with it."

Draco huffed out a laugh and then quickly slicked up his fingers. He settled himself to rest against Harry while his hand drifted down between Harry's parted thighs. He kissed Harry slowly and deeply, eager to keep Harry relaxed and aroused.

He prepared Harry slowly, refusing to speed up the process even when Harry begged. Draco wanted to avoid causing Harry discomfort as much as he could.

Suddenly, Harry arched his back and let out a gutteral moan. Draco gave a self satisfied smirk. "Found your prostate," he announced smugly.

"Congratulations," Harry panted. "Please do that again." He gasped when Draco complied. "Oh Merlin... I had no idea. More Draco," Harry groaned, pulling Draco into a downright filthy kiss. When he pulled away to gasp for air, he spread his legs further.

Draco carefully pulled his fingers from the warmth of Harry's body, biting his lip at the sight of a thoroughly wrecked Harry Potter. Draco applied the lubricant to his cock and then closed the curtains around the bed. He cast a quick charm and then tossed his wand carelessly to the foot of the bed.

Draco pressed into Harry slowly, astounded by the tight heat. The pleasure was breathtaking. He paused periodically, allowing Harry to catch his breath and adjust to the stretch. Once he'd bottomed out, Draco held himself as still as possible. He lowered his head to catch Harry's mouth in a slow, deep kiss.

After a few minutes, Harry sighed softly. "You can move now," he said.

Draco complied, pulling out half way and then pushing back in with a shuddering moan. He shook his head. "I won't last Harry," he gasped. "It's too-"

"It's fine," Harry assured him breathlessly. "I want to watch your face."

Draco managed to hold out for a few more slow careful thrusts before his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave. He pressed his face to Harry's neck as he groaned in pulsing pleasure. Once he'd regained his breath he gave Harry a guilty look. "I didn't think to help you out while I was-"

"You were overwhelmed," Harry said, waving away Draco's concern. "As long as you don't mind taking care of me now," he added pointedly.

"Certainly not," Draco smirked. Then he frowned again. "Did you enjoy it at all?"

"I did," Harry nodded. "It was uncomfortable at first, but I think you prepped me pretty thoroughly. By the end it felt pretty damn brilliant."

Relieved, Draco pressed a loving kiss to Harry's lips as he pulled out. He could feel that Harry was still hard, so he kissed his way down Harry's torso. "I love you Harry Potter," Draco said, looking up to meet Harry's eyes briefly before sliding Harry's cock into his mouth.

Harry whimpered when Draco slipped his fingers back into Harry's body. Draco paused, concerned that Harry was too sore. But then Harry clenched his hands in the sheets and moaned. "Don't stop," Harry begged. "It's so good."

Pleased, Draco continued his sensual assault. Harry was a writhing, sweaty mess. He alternated between clutching at his own hair and grasping desperately at the sheets. Draco used his free hand catch Harry's hand and give it a little guiding tug. Harry nearly sobbed as his fingers settled into soft blond hair. A moment later, Harry was coming into Draco's mouth.

Draco moved back up to gather Harry into his arms. His hands gently stroked Harry's back while they calmed their breathing. They drifted off to sleep fairly quickly.

When Draco woke up, he grimaced when he realized that they hadn't cleaned themselves up. Dried semen didn't look as if it felt pleasant skin Harry's skin. He sat up a bit and pulled the sheet to cover his lower half so he could look through the bed curtains. Beside him, Harry frowned a little but didn't move from his curled up position.

The only other person in the room was Dean. He smiled when he saw Draco looking out of the curtains. "I sent the others on," Dean said lightly. "Seamus can be a bit... crass." He cocked his head and eyed Draco critically. "I've got a cream to help with... Er... I know the first time can be..." Dean trailed off with an apologetic shrug. He tossed a little jar to Draco. "It'll numb things up bit and heal minor damage."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Draco nodded gratefully. He winced. He'd just accidentally admitted that Harry had bottomed. "I mean-"

"No worries," Dean interrupted, shaking his head. "That's between you and Harry. I have no intention of sharing details about your sex life. Not even with Seamus." He smiled at Draco's grateful expression. "Get a flannel and clean him up. Gently," he added. "Then apply the cream. He'll feel perfectly fine within half an hour."

"Thanks Dean," Draco said softly.

"Any time," Dean replied. "I'll grab some toast for you since you'll probably miss breakfast."

Draco smiled to himself as Dean left the room. He went into the bathroom for a quick shower before returning to the bed with a bowel of warm water and a flannel.

Harry groaned a little and stretched. He shifted to nuzzle against Draco's side like a sleepy kitten. "Good morning," Harry murmured.

"Morning," Draco replied, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Are you in pain?"

"Just a little sore," Harry admitted. "Completely worth it though."

Draco huffed a laugh. "Idiot," he muttered fondly. He nudged at Harry's side. "On your side, facing away from me."

Harry did as commanded, not bothering to suppress a yawn. He relaxed as Draco used the damp flannel to carefully wash away sticky residue. At Draco's urging, he parted his thighs to give Draco better access to his privates. It was a bit embarrassing, but Harry was enjoying being so intimately cared for. He sighed in pleasure when Draco started applying cream to Harry's sore arse.

"Better?" Draco asked, closing the jar and setting it aside.

Harry nodded, sitting up and pulling Draco into a hug. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives taking care of was each other," Harry said softly.

"I can't wait," Draco responded, nuzzling against Harry's neck.

HPDM-HPDM

Exams were taken and the seventh years swiftly found themselves leaving their time as Hogwarts students behind. Those final weeks at school had been wonderful despite the stress that accompanied exams.

Slytherin was once again a safe place for Draco. He didn't have a large number of friends, but he was experiencing much more acceptance. The friends he did have were all that he needed.

And then there was Harry. Harry lit up Draco's life and chased away the shadows. Draco loved him fiercely.

The final train ride was bittersweet. They were leaving school behind to start their lives as adults. The idea was exciting and daunting at the same time.

Harry stepped off the train, his hand curled around Draco's. Their friends were close behind them chattering excitedly.

"Dinner next week?" Blaise suggested before anyone moved too far. "There's a new place in Diagon Alley."

"Brilliant!" Ron enthused. A date and time was settled on and Blaise promised to stay in touch before moving away.

"I'll floo call later," Neville said, kissing Ginny sweetly before meeting up with his grandmother.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Harry and Draco looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy standing next to Molly and Arthur. Narcissa had her arms folded over her chest with an exasperated expression. "I was under the impression that you were going to wait," she said.

Draco laughed nervously. "I was going to," he replied. "But these girls were shrieking like lunatics and Harry looked so happy and excited... I couldn't help myself."

"What?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

Harry and Draco grinned and lifted their left hands, putting their rings on display. "I hope you're not upset with us," Harry said, his smile fading a bit.

Molly stared at them with a gobsmacked expression. She glanced at Arthur, and then back at Harry with a concerned frown. "But you're so-"

"Happy!" Harry blurted out, cutting her off. "I'm so ridiculously happy." He bit his lip, desperate for the approval of the Weasley parents.

"I thought we had more time before an engagement," Arthur sighed quietly. He turned to Draco. "We gave you our blessing when you asked for it, and we won't take it back now as long as you continue to take care of our son." Molly nodded along tearfully.

"Always," Draco agreed in choked voice.

Harry launched himself at Molly and Arthur, his joy overflowing. Molly murmured loving endearments to him while Arthur ran a soothing hand over Harry's hair.

Narcissa smiled at the touching scene and then moved to embrace her son. "I'm so proud," she said softly. "But if you elope, I'll never forgive you."

Draco didn't believe her statement, but he gladly reassured her anyway. "This was a bit faster than I planned, but we'll do this properly," he told his mother, aware that Harry had turned in Molly's arms to look at him. "We'll set a date and begin planning a wedding."

"Next Spring?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course," Draco agreed. Harry's delighted smile made Draco want to snog his fiance senseless.

The group soon left the station together using a portkey that Arthur pulled out of his pocket. Harry suddenly found himself standing in the sitting room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It looked quite different from the last time he'd seen it. It was perfectly clean and carefully redecorated.

"Kingsley and I brought over a team from the Order and got the house all fixed up for you," Arthur explained, patting Harry on the back. "We all wanted you to feel comfortable coming back here."

Harry swallowed around a lump in his throat. There were framed pictures on the wall of the order, the Weasleys, Harry with his friends, and even a lovely photo of his parents' wedding. The furniture was clean and adorned with throw pillows.

Harry explored the house in awe, his fingers laced with Draco's. Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed the couple, shocked by how cozy and welcoming the place felt.

"I love it," Harry said softly. He glanced at Draco uncertainly. "I know it's not as posh as-"

"It's not bad," Draco interrupted him smoothly. "I think we should update some of the furniture, maybe add some art... There's a lot of potential here," he added, eyeing the elegant scrolling of ivy on the crown molding.

"You'd stay here with me?" Harry asked, surprised but hopeful.

Draco smiled, turning to face Harry. "My home is where you are," he answered. "If that is here..." He shrugged, a little smirk playing on his face. "You can't blame me for wanting to make this place more elegant and beautiful."

"Posh bastard," Harry muttered, though his expression was loving. He rolled his eyes when Ron made a gagging sound.

When Harry led the group of recent graduates back to the living room, he was happy to see Andromeda holding Teddy, Harry's godson. Teddy was a little over a year old, his cheeks round and dimpled. Harry had been able to see him a bit over the winter holiday. He was a sweet-tempered baby and Harry adored him despite the fact that it made Harry miss Remus terribly.

"Harry dear," Andromeda greeted. "Come cuddle your godson while I catch up with Narcissa." Narcissa looked tense but eager to speak.

Harry swooped in and enveloped Teddy in his arms, pressing noisy kisses to the baby's face. Teddy squealed and flailed in Harry's arms, laughing in unrestrained delight.

Draco was immediately taken with the sight. He followed Harry back upstairs, smiling at the sound of Harry's laugh and giggling shrieks.

"He's gotten so big," Ginny noted as she entered Harry's room and watched Harry place Teddy on the bed. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed, content to watch Harry's gentile care of the small child.

"He has," Harry agreed, watching as Teddy crawled over to Draco. The little boy pulled himself up to stand on chubby legs, grasping Draco's robes in his fists to keep himself study. "Gentle Teddy," Harry chided mildly as Teddy reached up to pat Draco's cheek with his palm.

"What a good boy," Draco found himself saying, earning a bright, toothy smile from Teddy.

Ron grinned and glanced at Harry. Harry looked ready to melt at the sight of Draco picking Teddy up and talking softly to the little boy. Ron didn't think he could be any happier for Harry. After a difficult and mostly loveless childhood, Harry had a family that loved him dearly and a plan to get married and draw more family in. Despite his earlier reservations, Ron was grateful for the love that Draco had for Harry. The Malfoy heir had become someone that Ron could trust to love his newest brother. After only a few moments, Ron was sure that Draco would be good for Teddy as well.

"Have you two talked about children?" Hermione asked, looking between Harry and Draco.

"Not really," Harry muttered, a blush creeping over his face. "We seem to do everything so quickly. I didn't want to press my luck."

"There's no rush," Draco said, patiently allowing Teddy to slobber on his sleeves. "We've got plenty of time for that. Besides, Teddy is still little. Perhaps Andromeda will let us keep him sometimes. Unless you don't think she'll want him being here with me," he added uncertainly, not quite meeting Harry's gaze.

"Andromeda is here talking to your mother," Harry reminded him, kissing Draco's cheek sweetly. "That's a great start and I think it'll be fine." He paused, his green eyes searching Draco's face. "You'd want Teddy to stay with us?"

Draco smiled, his cheeks slightly pink. "I know you want to be there for him," he said softly. "Of course I'll supoort that. He's family to me as well. I'm willing to give part-time parenting a go if you'd like." Harry had expressed a desire to play an active role in Teddy's life. After just a few minutes, Draco was eager to be involved as well. Teddy's dark hair had been growing lighter with every moment he spent in Draco's embrace.

"You're perfect," Harry breathed, cradling Draco's face in his hands and kissing him sweetly. He broke away with a chuckle when Teddy cheered and pressed a hilariously damp kiss to Draco's chin. Then Teddy reached for Harry and slobbered all over his godfather's chin.

An hour later, Narcissa, Andromeda, Molly and Arthur went upstairs and followed the sounds of chatter to Harry's room. They paused in the doorway, taking in the scene before them.

Ginny was sprawled on her belly at the foot of the bed. Ron and Hermione were holding hands and sitting in chairs near the bed. Draco and Harry were leaning against the headboard with their legs stretched out in front of them. They were pressed close to one another with Draco cradling a sleeping Teddy while Harry was gently stroking the child's hair. Draco was talking quietly, apparently unconcerned about the domesticity of his pose.

Harry glanced up and smiled when he spotted the visitors in the doorway. "Teddy loves Draco," he announced, dropping his gaze to the dozing child.

"I see my nephew is a natural," Andromeda said with a fond smile. "I hope Teddy was no trouble."

"Not at all," Harry assured her. "We'd be happy to keep him for you sometimes. Any time," he added, meeting her gaze hopefully. Draco looked up as well, biting his lip in a for of nerves.

Andromeda chuckled softly. "He can never have too many people to love him," she responded, eyeing her grandson adoringly.

Narcissa smiled gratefully at her sister before turning her gaze back to her the couple on the bed. Teddy's hair has gone from dark brown to a pale blond, making him look a great deal like Draco. Draco was tucked happily against Harry's side and staring down at Teddy with a positively smitten expression.

Narcissa had never been so grateful for the forgiveness of Harry Potter. He'd gone to great lengths to show compassion and love to Draco. And now Draco was showing tender devotion to little Teddy. She hadn't dared to hope for such a beautiful life for her son. And Andromeda and the Weasleys' forgiveness was no less powerful. Narcissa had her sister back, and the Weasley had set aside their past conflicts for the sakes of Harry and Draco. Narcissa and Draco now found themselves tangled up in a new sort of family. And it was worth everything.

HPDM-HPDM

The months went by in a flurry of activity. Teddy spent a great deal of time with Harry and Draco. They'd given Teddy his own room in Grimmauld Place and happily filled it with toys and clothes for the little boy. They doted on the child and he was treasured greatly.

Draco had begun replacing the furniture in the house with newer pieces, giving Harry a faintly chiding look whenever Harry questioned whether it was necessary to replace the furniture. Soon, he'd redecorated the house to his liking, making sure that it met Harry's approval. All of the wood floors were polished and looked brand new. The order had done a good job of repairing Grimmauld Place and making it livable. But, Draco turned it into a home that was both elegant and comfortable.

The couple had surrendered most of the wedding planning to Narcissa, Molly, Ginny and Hermione after only a month. The women asked for their input on some things, but mostly they simply wanted Draco and Harry to stay out of their way. It annoyed Draco at times, but Harry seemed so relieved that Draco didn't complain about his aggressive wedding planners.

"Best to save your breath," Andromeda advised the couple one evening about a month before the wedding. "Your wedding will be lovely and, hopefully, stress free."

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't argue, relaxing as Teddy cuddled sleepily against his chest. Harry smiled fondly at the sight. "Gives us more time with our Teddy bear anyway," Harry added, pressing a kiss to the top of the little boy's head.

"Which brings us to the reason I wished to speak to you," Andromeda said somberly. She smiled in reassurance when they looked up anxiously. "I wondered if you wanted to adopt Teddy."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He and Draco had privately expressed their desire to make Teddy their son legally, but never mentioned it to anyone else. They loved Teddy beyond what words could convey.

"We love him so much," Draco said softly, keeping his eyes on his sweet boy. "But we didn't want to take him from you."

"I'll always be his grandmother," Andromeda said argued with a watery smile. "As long as you don't mind sharing, I'd be delighted for you to be his parents."

Draco sobbed, hugging the little boy closer. Harry instantly broke down at the sight. Andromeda watched as the two young men embraced one other, careful to avoid squishing Teddy. Her own tears spilled over when she heard Harry say "Our son," in a voice full of emotion.

When news was brought before their friends, Hermione, Ron and Blaise expressed concern. They had been out of school for less than a year and were about to become newlyweds. Narcissa was the one to brush aside their arguments, declaring that Teddy would have two grandmothers that loved him dearly. His new fathers would have plenty of time to enjoy time to themselves.

Harry and Draco couldn't contain their joy that day. They smiled so much that their faces ached. After they tucked Teddy into his bed, they decided to retire to their own room early.

"I just can't believe it," Draco murmured, sighing softly as Harry pressed him into the bed. "We'll be a real family."

"We've been a real family," Harry argued, reaching between them to unbutton Draco's trousers. "Teddy is our little boy and we're just getting the paperwork that proves it. Just as the wedding will just be confirmation of what we already know: I am yours and you are mine."

"You're such a Hufflepuff," Draco chuckled, though tears had leaked out and were trailing toward his ears. He brought his hands up to brush the dampness away before kissing Harry tenderly. "You're an amazing father," he whispered against Harry's lips. "And I love you and our son so very much."

They made love twice that night, taking turns topping. By the time they finished their second round, they collapsed in an exhasted heap. Despite their fatigue, they couldn't resist holding one another close and snogging each other even more breathless. Harry cast a few charms, insisting that they could shower in the morning, and then curled into Draco's naked form with a blissful smile.

HPDM-HPDM

The wedding was beautiful. It was held in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Their wedding planners had done an amazing job and everything had gone according to plan. As far as Harry and Draco knew anyway. Molly had burst into joyful tears during the morning, which had prompted Teddy to cry. With his soon-to-be fathers preparing for the wedding and unavailable for soothing cuddles, Teddy had been difficult to console. But, by the time the ceremony started, Teddy was all dimpled smiles.

Draco was stunned to find that a section of the garden had been filled with the flowers that Harry had filled the greenhouse with. He was so overcome that he'd immediately leapt into Harry's arms. Ron had laughingly pried the apart so they could proceed with the ceremony.

As the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley performed the ceremony. He even spared a few moments at the end to have the newly weds officially granted their adoption of Teddy. Harry and Draco's joyful tears even drew an emotional response from Blaise, though he firmly denied anything of the sort.

The reception went on for hours with decadent food, music and dancing. When Teddy finally protested to being passed around and kissed by everyone, Harry picked up the two year old and thanked everyone for celebrating with them. Draco echoed the sentiment before apparating their little family back to their home. Teddy cried piteously, beyond tired. He was hastily prepared for bed and tucked in by both of his new fathers.

"I love you my Teddy bear," Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Teddy's forehead.

"Goodnight love," Draco whispered, kissing Teddy as well. Teddy didn't make a sound, already slipping into exhausted sleep.

They slipped out of Teddy's room and tiptoed to their own room, eager to get out of their wedding clothes. They spent the night wrapped up in pleasure, rejoicing in their new life together. As many times as they'd made loved before, it suddenly seemed to different. The memory of the vows they'd exchanged curled around them, making every kiss and each moan of delight seem like so much more.

Teddy woke them the next morning, walking into their room and calling out for them. The sweet voice brought sleepy smiles to their faces as Harry leaned over to lift Teddy onto the bed. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked, smoothing down his son's touseled hair.

His son. He'd never tire of that word.

Teddy nodded. "I eat now Daddy?" he asked hopefully.

Daddy... That was a recent development. The new title had delighted Harry to no end. They'd made a few suggestions in regards to Draco and Teddy had excitedly latched onto the title of Papa. Teddy could change his mind later. It didn't matter to either of them, so long as Teddy called for them.

Draco pulled on some clothes while Harry chattered animatedly with their little boy. Then Draco pulled Teddy into a hug while Harry dressed. Then they went down stairs to have breakfast. Narcissa and Andromeda would be joining them shortly.

Draco propped Teddy up on one hip and fed him apple slices while Harry made pancakes. As Harry finished his cooking they heard the floo activate from another room.

"That would be your grandmothers," Draco told Teddy, kissing the boy's forehead. He grinned when Teddy cheered. "Go say hello." He set Teddy down and watched him rush from the room excitedly.

Draco approached Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind, pressing warm, slow kisses to Harry's neck. "I love you," Draco said, his lips still brushing against the skin.

"I love you too," Harry responded, humming with pleasure. He turned his head for a proper kiss, his lips parting with a happy sigh. They could hear Narcissa and Andromeda cooing over Teddy, their voices growing louder as they entered the dining room.

"Daddy!"

Harry broke the lovely kiss apologetically, looking for Teddy. Realizing that his son was calling from the dining room, Harry gave Draco another soft kiss before stepping into the dining room. Draco caught hold of his hand and followed.

Teddy beamed at them, pointing toward the window. "Me!" he cried excitedly.

Baffled, the couple looked toward the window and froze. One of the windows had been replaced by stained glass. The morning sunlight was beaming through the colored glass, lighting it up. It was a picture of Harry and Draco holding Teddy between them. The glass that made up Teddy's hair was charmed to change colors frequently. Even as glass figures, they looked wonderfully happy.

"Narcissa, Hermione and I helped Luna put this up late last night," Andromeda explained, gazing fondly at the radiant, colored glass. "Luna left a message for you," she added, motioning to a roll of parchment that rested on the windowsill.

Draco stared in awe for a moment before moving to grab the parchment. He unrolled it carefully, smiling when Harry peered over his shoulder.

Harry and Draco,

Congratulations on your marriage and the adoption of your beautiful soon. The stained glass is to remind you of the day that you became a family. May the joy you feel now last for a lifetime. You complete one another in a way that is breathtaking.

Harry, you light up the room and make the world better. And Draco, you are full of life and wonderful creativity. I'm so glad that you found each other.

Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy.

Sunlight and stained glass.

Also, this new window will keep the blibbering humdingers away.

All my love,

Luna

Draco smiled, lifting his hand to run his fingers over the glass dragon pendant around his neck. "She's so odd," he muttered. "But I'm glad we have her."

"Sunlight and stained glass," Harry murmured thoughtfully. "A metaphor obviously. Which one am I?" he asked, nipping at Draco's earlobe.

"Sunlight, of course," Draco replied with an eye roll.

"Ah, because I'm so warm and brilliant," Harry noted smugly.

"Or because it's easier to look at you if I'm squinting a bit," Draco retorted with a smirk. He chuckled at Harry's indignant squawk. "Obviously I'm the beautiful stained glass," Draco added primly.

Harry rolled his eyes, unable to think up a suitably snarky comeback at that moment. He settled for pulling Draco in for a loving kiss. He pulled away when Teddy giggled. Narcissa and Andromeda were smiling indulgently.

They finally sat down for breakfast, eager to share a pleasant morning together. After lunch, Harry and Draco were leaving for their honeymoon. They were going to spend a week in Paris while Narcissa and Andromeda too care of Teddy. The newlyweds had only agreed to the full week when they were promised daily floo calls with their son.

Draco reached over to lovingly wipe syrup off of Teddy's face. Teddy smiled brightly. "I love you Papa!" Teddy cried happily, his sweet little voice bringing tears to Draco's eyes.

"I love you too,Teddy bear," Draco managed to reply. Harry squeezed his hand gently under the table.

Draco's mind drifted back to the few months after the war. He'd felt alone and certain that he didn't belong anywhere. And then Harry had pushed his way into Draco's life and forced the shadows back. Now, Draco did belong. His wonderful Harry was a part of him, as vital as Draco's next heartbeat. They had a lifetime to be together and they had a son that was more precious than anything.

Harry glanced at Draco, smiling at the blond's happy expression. Harry would gladly spend the rest of his days making Draco happy. They were certainly off to a good start.


End file.
